Rebirth into Light
by Soul Morningstar Zanty
Summary: The first part of the Third Great Keyblade War. Part of the Legacy Saga, the bunch of stories dealing with the legacy of the Keyblades and their wielders.
1. Info

Disclaimer: All Canon Characters and worlds are the works of Kingdom Heart and SquareEnix. The only OC that does not belong to me is Soraxess which goes to his Creator. Storyline and Rest of the OCs are mine.

Warning: Death of characters and dark parts ahead. So if you are a child or weak at heart then turn away from this story. You have been warned so it is not my fault. Also It may contain mistakes or other such stuff so bear with me.

Author's Notes: Now before you read, I need to give some background on certain areas of lore that will appear. The first keyblade war was the one that tore apart the world and reshaped it into today's multiverse. The effects of this are still not fully known so this is my guess at the effects. Any family or pairing that is not canon is fan made. Yes, Coded was removed from this story thus creating more of an alternate U. Finally, this is not a romance flic, just warning ya if you wanted that stuff.

*There will be a another story or two so any plot holes will be explained in those stories*


	2. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth into Light

Chapter 1 – The Treasure Filled Planet

-Space Docks–

Leaxar found himself on a port but something was wrong. It had strange creatures and it seemed to be on a moon. He was bumped by a rock made golem and looked surprised under his helmet. Soon after that he was forcefully inducted into the crew of a ship. "Well this is going to be fun, better blend in and see what's up."

- RLS Legacy: Deck –

Soon a Feline woman appeared at the wheel. "I am Captian Amelia, and this is my First Mate, Mr. Arrow." She gestured to stone giant next to her. "We are going to scout out a planet for resources and if people don't like it then I will place you in the brig."

People began to move around as Leaxar helped a boy named Jim Hawkings. The cook was a cyborg named John Sliver who helped the two.

"I like the armor ye wear, makes ye look mighty powerful lad." John commented as he cut up some weird squid like thing. "Better then what that Doc worn when he got on."

"Yes, this armor is my body in a way, never taken it off since a major battle long ago." Leaxar said as he remembered the first keyblade war.

-Keyblade Graveyard-

Two vast armies of Keyblade Weilders marched upon the dusty landscape, the sky grew dark as the Kingdom Hearts in the sky turned blood red. Leaxar was one of the generals of the light, he and the others marched ahead to meet up with the enemy generals. When they meet, Leaxar saw his former friends and looked like he wanted all the enemies to die.

-RLS Legacy: Mess hall-

"Seems like ye went through the horrors of battle. Well, hope you two like some of my famous Gumbo." Silver said as he set out three bowls.

"So what battle was it?" Jim asked as he ate.

"Its name most likes it forgotten but it one a barren planet. Two armies fighting for control of a powerful artifact. Most didn't survive and those who did weren't the same but that life." Leaxar said before taking a bite of the soup. "This is good, reminds me of a certain soup we had back then."

"Aye, I am glad you like my Gumbo." John said as he looked at the door. "Seems like the captain is calling me, see you lads later." He left.

-RLS Legacy: Ship Engines-

John walked in and leaned on the escape boat. "Show yourselves."

A few of the crew members appeared, in particular an Arachnid named Scroop who was on the wall, each looked bored.

"John, why haven't we moved out yet?" Scroop spoke with disrespect.

John pointed his gun at him. "The boy has the map but we need it in order to find the planet. That Leaxar fellow may prove a powerful ally. When we get that map then we take over." He put his gun back.

- RLS Legacy: Deck-

Leaxar went up to the deck to see the Doc and Mr. Arrow. "Hello."

The Doc turned and smiled. "Oh, hey. Your one of the crew members."

"He is the one I brought in." Mr. Arrow spoke as he looked out in space.

Leaxar bowed. "My name is Leaxar. I was wondering why we are heading to parts unknown."

"That is not your concern." A familiar female voice said.

Leaxar turn and sighed. "Well captain, I need to know cause it seems the crew is restless about it."

"Leaxar, we are heading to the legendary treasure planet." Another familiar voice said as Hawkings jumped down. "Who are you really?"

"Yes, you seem different from all of us." Mr. Arrow agreed.

"I am Leaxar…" He began to explain as the Doc looked worried.

"In bound creatures of unknown origin." Doc said as he pointed to a squad of Rapid Thrusters.

- Battle of the Hollow Bastion-

Sora and his friends arrive at Hollow Bastion as thousands of heartless marched upon the castle. A figure was watching from the background, he had a black cloak that looked the Organization but the symbol was changed to Unversed. "Seems like Sora has his hands full but I need to wait until the fall of this so called Organization. That should be long enough to raise an army of darkness to serve my conquest. As the King of the Dark Realm, I need to have some difficulty taking worlds." The figure faded into darkness.

-RLS Legacy: Deck-

Leaxar summoned his keyblade and jumped on the bow. "Everyone, get to safety. These want your hearts."

Mr. Arrow began to fire with the Captian as the others went to the Captian Quarters.

Leaxar was wiping out the heartless as more appeared. Soon the figure appeared on the deck and smiled.

"Oh, look the Heartless of light is taking on the rest of the heartless." The figure laughed.

"Who are you?" Leaxar said.

"You can say, the king of the Dark Realm." The figure said. "But I am called Elarax."

Leaxar made his way to Elarax but he faded away. After the battle, Jim got out and walked up to group.

"Ok, who are you?" Ameila asked as she put away her gun.

"I am the heartless of light unlike the thing we fought, which are the heartless of darkness. The Heartless seek heart to create more of them. What I was is called a Keyblade Master, the weapon I had was a Keyblade." Leaxar said as he explained the Heartless.

- RLS Legacy: Ship Engines -

Scroop dropped down after everyone left and turned to see Elarax. "Who are you?"

"You want to take over the ship, I will give you power but you need to wait until the time is right." Elarax said as he touched him and turned him into a powerful Unversed. "You know when it is time to act." He faded away.

Scroop smiled as he looked at his new form, which was like his old form but had his deepest emotion showing everywhere.

- RLS Legacy: Captain's Cabin –

The captain sat down as the group began to talk about the danger of the Heartless.

Delbert looked out and saw a black hole. "Guys, we are heading dangerously close to a black hole."

Mr. Arrow got up. "Everyone get your life lines on."

- RLS Legacy: Deck –

Jim was securing the rope lines to everyone. "Ok they are secured."

Mr. Arrow was fixing up the sails as they began to get close to the black hole. He got pulled away from the sails and started to make his way back.

Scroop waited and appeared with a dark smile. "Bye bye, Mr. Arrow." He cut the rope and sent him flying into the black hole before moving away.

After wards, Jim checks the lines and Mr. Arrow was gone. "I thought I did the line…"

The captain was handed the hat and looked sternly at Jim as he held the hat. "Your job was to make sure."

John walked over and sighed. "We all make mistakes lad but don't let it get you down. Go to the cabin and get some sleep."

Jim walked away as Leaxar looked at the rope and the hat. He knew something was way off.

- RLS Legacy: Cabin –

Jim fell on the hammock and felt horrible.

Leaxar came in and sat down next to Jim. "I know how you feel. My job was to protect the students under me and I failed horribly. Only one survived that battle I was talking about, Eraqus. Don't tread on the past but look to the future with fun eyes."

Jim nodded before going to sleep.

Leaxar smiled as he remembered his own child before walking around the deck.

In the morning, Jim woke up and was fighting with a shper shifter named Morph. They hid in the apple barrel as John and Scroop appeared.

"Let's do it now, we are nearing the world." Scroop said as he looked at John. "You have gone soft."

John pointed his gun at Scroops right eye. "I ain't soft, soon let's let the boy get the map. We use him to find the treasure." He put away the gun.

Morph flew out and became an apple in John's hand.

John nodded and reached for an apple in the barrel. "Then we kill them all, even that Leaxar fellow."

Jim put an apple in his hands as the barrel fell over. He began to run.

Scroop smiled. "Looks like we got a rat."

"Change of plans, we start the takeover now." John said as he got his gun.

- RLS Legacy: Captain's Cabin –

Jim ran in and got the map. "The crew is pirates and they are starting a Mutiny."

Leaxar nodded and blocked the door.

Ameila opened up a hidden door to the engines. "In here, we escape by the life boat."

The group jumped down as the crew broke in. John looked around. "Damn it all, Find them and bring me that map."

- RLS Legacy: Ship Engines –

Jim fell and dropped the Map into a pile of ropes. Morph was in it and changed into the map as Jim grabbed it.

Ameila set up the boat as everyone got on. Sounds of footsteps where heard as the crew began to check the lower levels.

The crew arrived and fired at the group as they left, wounding Ameila in the process.

- Treasure planet: Forest–

The boat crashes into the ground as a robot watched from the safety of his home.

Leaxar got up and looked around. "Fun crash landing."

Jim looked around and saw Amelia wounded. "Captain, you are wounded."

Amelia nodded as she got up. "Only a gun wound, nothing serious." She fell over.

Delbert caught her. "Let me look at that wound."

Jim looked at Leaxar. "Let's find shealter."

Leaxar nodded.

- Battle of Hollow Bastion–

Soon the battle was over. Elarax appear on top of the castle and smiled. "Now is the start of destruction."

- Treasure planet: BEN's Hide out–

Jim found a robot in a hide out before fixing it.

Ben woke up and looked at Jim. "Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know." Jim said.

Leaxar crouched down and looked at Ben. "OK, we have others and one of them is hurt, can we stay here."

"Sure, the place needs cleaning." Ben laughed as he got up and looked around. "Better get to that."

Leaxar sent Jim to get the others inside as he sat down. He began to remember the war again.

-Keyblade Graveyard-

Leaxar sat with the other four generals of light. "We domain you stop this foolish quest for the X-blade, it will ruin this world."

One of the dark masters got up. "No, the Kingdom Hearts and the X-blade are one so who ever hold the blade will have the power of Kingdom Hearts."

One of the Generals got offended. "If that is what you think then we will not stop until all of you are wiped out."

"Agreed." Everyone said before heading back to their armies.

- Treasure planet: BEN's Hide out–

Everyone was safe and sound. Jim was able to recover the real map with the help of Leaxar.

Ben looked out to see the crew camped out.

Soon everything went dark as sounds of battle were heard.

Leaxar woke up to see everybody tied up but Jim. "Next time lay off the over the head stuff."

Jim laughed at the comment. "Ok, I will show you the map." He activated it and it showed them to a cliff.

-Treasure planet: Doorway to the Treasure–

Soon the group and crew landed to find the cliff.

John pushed the group out. "Ok, show me the treasure."

Jim placed the map in its slot before it floated in the air. He pushed a button to see the Space Dock. "So this is how he attacked without being seen."

Ben was looking around. "Why do I have a feeling I forgot something really important?"

John moved Jim and got a door way to the treasure. The crew rushed in and set off the self-destruct.

-Treasure planet: Treasure core–

Soon everyone was picking up treasure and moving it to the cliff.

John looked around and smiled. "Look at all this treasure."

Scroop knew it was time as he turned the crew into heartless. "I am the captain now, get the treasure to the cliff, hurry."

John looked at Scroop. "What is the meaning of this?"

Scroop smiled. "All this treasure is mine and I will have it all."

Leaxar got his keyblade out and he escaped the ropes. "You made a deal with the king, I will defeat you."

Jim found the Memory core for Ben put it in. "Here you go."

Ben eye's turned blue and he remembered everything. "Oh god, this place is going to go."

Leaxar nodded and turned to Scroop. "Go, I will fight him to give you time."

The others left while Scroop and Leaxar fought as the place started to go. Leaxar unleashed a powerful attack that destroyed Scroop. He began to run and entered a life boat before leaving through the door. Jim set the doorway to the ship. The treasure on the cliff fell into the door as everyone went inside it.

- RLS Legacy: Deck –

Amelia was resting on the deck with the others.

Leaxar took the lifeboat he grabbed from the core and entered it.

"Are you leaving now?" Jim asked looking at Leaxar.

"Yes, my journey is not over yet." Leaxar said smiling.

Jim tossed him the hat of Mr. Arrow. "Keep it and remember us."

Leaxar caught it and smiled. "You will become a fine warrior, one day. Just remember your roots." He left and set off for the next part of his grand journey.

- RLS Legacy: Ship Engines –

John was preparing to leave with most of the treasure.

Jim caught him in the act. "What are you doing?"

"You caught me lad." John pulled out his gun on Jim before putting it back. "I can't shoot you lad."

Jim smiled as he opened up the hatch. "Better get going, you old scally wag."

John nodded. "You would have made a fine pirate but an even better Navy officer." He left singing a song and laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth into Light

Chapter 2 – City of Crystals

-London-

Leaxar found himself in a busy city and nearly getting run over by a couch. A man stepped out and looked at Leaxar. "You know, that age of armor is gone but you seem to still hold on. My name is Preston B. Whitmore and you may be of some help."

"My name is Leaxar and what help can I be, sir?"

"You see, I need a body guard for a friend of mine for he is going on a trip." Preston said.

"Sure, I will be the body guard. No payment needed." Leaxar bowed and sighed.

"Good now enter the couch and we will be off." Both entered as the couch speed off.

-Ulysses: Bridge-

Soon Leaxar found himself in a submarine and being stared at by the crew. It was most likely him in teal armor that looked very different. Even the mechanic, Audrey Ramirez, was trying to figure him out but everyone guessed weirdo. He sat down next to the person he was supposed to protect, a man called Milo Thatch and he was the archaeologist with an important book.

Milo turned and smiled at Leaxar. "I am Milo, nice armor."

Leaxar laughed which surprised most of the crew. "I am Leaxar and I do get that a lot. This thing saved me in a battle so I always wear it." He spoke with such light heart.

"That is cool, where are you from?" Milo asked.

"You can say I am from far away." Leaxar said as he looked down to see something at his feet.

The geologist was at his feet trying to find dirt before Leaxar picked him up. "Sorry. Just trying to find out where you came from before entering this submarine."

"Seems you have the same reaction everyone else does when they meet Mole." Dr. Joshua Sweet spoke with a chuckle. "I am Dr. Joshua Sweet."

The rest began to introduce their selves. Vinny was a demolition expert, Cookie was true to his name being a very strange cook, Wilhelmina was communations, the Commander was a mercenary named Lyle Rourke and his second Helda.

"So can I see you without the armor?" Josh asked as he looked at Leaxar.

"Sorry but it will be hard for me to take of this armor." Leaxar answered before seeing Audrey pull out a torch.

"This will help." Audrey said before lighting it.

Milo and the others began laughing as Leaxar backed away. "You don't want to do that." He too was laughing.

"Oh leave him alone, I will do a checkup when he gets out of the armor." Josh said before leaving.

"Aw, ok." Audrey said before putting it away. "Besides what guard is afraid of a fire."

"It's not fire but the fact that I don't want to remove this armor." Leaxar said as he sat back down.

Vinny looked at Leaxar. "Hey, let's play some chess. Let's make it Loser gets to give his meal to the Winner." Both nodded before they played and Leaxar won.

Leaxar sighed and patted Vinny on the back. "I won't make you give up your food." He left to find Milo.

-Ulysses: Milo's Cabin-

Milo sat and was reading the book as Leaxar came in. "So who won?"

"I but allowed him to keep his food." Leaxar said glad about the game.

"So what are you? You always were weird armor, able to play chess well and seem more of a friend then a guard." Milo closed the book and looked at him.

"You can say I am a knight, didn't take the money because I don't need it." Leaxar sat in the free chair.

"Why did you take the job as my guard?" Milo was confused.

"Well, it's a very long story and you won't understand most of it." Leaxar said. "All I can say is that is fun to protect those who need it and you seem to need it."

Milo nodded before handing him the book. "Will you tell the story?"

Leaxar looked at the book and nodded. "When certain things happen which do need a story, then I will explain that story. Nice book, what is it?"

"It is the way to find the Lost City of Atlantis." Milo explained as he took back the book.

"Atlantis?" Leaxar was now confused.

"Wait. Do mean you have not heard of the legend of Atlantis?" Milo began to laugh. "Ok, it was a powerful city that fell into the sea, no one knows why it happened."

"Ok, thanks. Seems like I still have a lot of things to learn." They both laughed before Leaxar remembered more of the war.

-Keyblade Graveyard-

Leaxar got back and sighed. "Ok, everyone, the Dark Keyblade wielders are not going to give in so we must defeat them before they destroy everything with the power they seek."

There was a teenager who raised his Keyblade, Eraqus. "I am with you Master Leaxar." He was eager to end this battle. Soon the sound of drums was heard as the marching stopped. Both sides looked at each other in the distance. Eraqus and his friend Yen were in the front as they saw how vast the other side was.

Leaxar raised his Keyblade. "For the light and for those who we protect." He let down his keyblade as the armies charged. On the other side, Xehanort was building up strength to end one of the generals.

-Ulysses: Leaxar's Cabin-

Leaxar was resting on his bed.

Audrey came in and sat down. "Seem like you are still a mystery to the crew."

The rest of the crew was gathered outside to hear what Leaxar would say.

"Mystery that will be unsolved." Leaxar said as he looked at her. "You came to get some things out of me."

"Yes, you must be very wise to see that. Will you give me something so we can get to know you better?" Audrey asked as she looked around the normal room.

"Well, I once served as a general in a battle. It's the same one where this armor saved my life. I did have a son, you remind me a bit like him with you nature."

"So you have war time experience and what happened to your son?"

"Well, he was placed into a coma after a battle." Lexar said with sorrow in his voice. "I was away for most of his childhood, a bad father I turned out to be."

"Oh, I am sorry. What was his name?" Audrey looked a bit worried about Leaxar.

"Ventus. He took after me and I hope he returns from the coma."

"That is a cool name, fits with you name." Audrey laughed.

Leaxar started to laugh. "Yeah, now I wonder when the others will stop listening.

Milo sighed before opening up the door. "Sorry, we wanted to know more about you since you don't have a file."

Leaxar stopped laughing as he got up when the sub shook.

"All hands to evac pod, we are under attack by an unknown creature."

-Ulysses: Bridge-

Milo and Leaxar made it to the bridge as something moved in front of it.

"It's the Leviathan, we are close to the underwater entrance." Milo said as another shake.

Leaxar nodded. "Let's get to those pods and make it to the entrance. I will set the sub to ram into the guardian."

Milo looked at him.

"Don't worry about me, I will meet you at the entrance." Leaxar said before Milo left and he began to set ramming speed with the vocal help of the mechanic. After the pods were gone, he rammed into the Leviathan and began to swim towards the pods.

-Underground Caves: Entrance-

Milo, Audrey and Josh were looking at the water to see if Leaxar survived.

"I bet thirty, he is dead." Vinny said.

Audrey shook her head. "I take that bet because I know he won't die that easily, Right?"

Milo looked at her and Josh nodded his head.

A few minutes passed before a familiar helmet was seen swimming towards them.

Vinny paid Audrey. "Well remind me not to blow him up, because it is a waste of good explosives."

Josh helped Leaxar out of the water. "Man, it takes skill and endurance to swim in armor under water."

"Well, you can say that I am something very weird." Leaxar laughed as he got up.

"Bet that armor of yours is going to rust." Cookie said as the group got ready to travel. The others agreed but after a few hours, they saw it didn't rust and got them confused.

-Underground Caves: Maze of Paths-

Milo began to lead the group to Atlantis, often one of the group members would help out in their own way and soon they reached a point for camp.

Everyone but the commander and Hilde sat at the camp fire. Leaxar was telling funny jokes and stories which lightened the mood.

"Oh god, don't tell me that your soldier actually danced on the table." Josh was laughing.

"Yes, He and his best friends were so drunk that they began to sing and dance on tables." Leaxar couldn't stop laughing.

"So what happened next?" Milo asked.

"Then I walked out of that bar to see a woman called Orisa. If you are wondering, yes I married her while after. We would walk in the forest, talking about how things were going and often sealing nights from each other." Leaxar said as you could swear the armor winked.

"How old are you?" Audrey asked as she saw the other nearly dying of laughter.

"Let's say 47 years, I think, never really remembered that info." Leaxar said before standing up.

Something hit the fire bugs above them and they began to cause havoc. The crew moved to put outhe fires but something was moving in the shadows. Soon they were surrounded by warriors.

"Put your guns down, we are in their territory, remember." Milo said before looking at one of them. "Hi, I am Milo."

One of them got closer and pointed their spear. "No outsiders in these lands."

"Good, you speak English. We are here to find Atlantis. This book showed us how to find it." Milo pulled out the book.

The Warrior looked at the book. "Negwit Comsad Vanis." Others began to get closer. "We will take you to see the king."

-Atlantis: Bridge-

They were soon lead to the bridge as one of the warriors looked at Leaxar. Out of the group, he was getting the most looks. The others were making jokes about his armor.

-Atlantis: King's Camber-

Soon they were lead to the King, he was blind yet his eyes looked at Milo, the commander and Leaxar. "One of you is a danger to this city while another is a Keyblade Master."

Leaxar stepped forward and sighed. "How did you know about my weapon and me?"

"A Keyblade has the power to destroy the darkness which manifests from people hearts. May I know your name?"

"Leaxar, Sire." He bowed.

Milo looked at Leaxar confused.

"Young man with the book, you are in good hands with him. Your name please."

"Milo Thatch."

"Father, we found them in the cave lands." The warrior said as she took of her mask.

"They will only stay for a while then they must leave. Kida, that is final." The king said before turning to the group.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Lyle said as he bowed.

The other left as Milo, The King, Leaxar and Kida were left alone.

"So what is a Keyblade?" Milo asked.

Leaxar was about to explain but the king opened his mouth. "It's a powerful weapon which destroys darkness when it appears in the world. He is a master of it."

Kida looked at Leaxar. "Why do you where armor?"

Milo nodded with Kida's question.

"Well, I am not longer a Master but something different." Leaxar began to explain heartless to them and how he was one of light.

"So basically, these Heartless steal hearts to make more of themselves but you have light." Milo said before Kida touched the armor.

The king sighed. "I need my rest." The group left.

-Atlantis: Hidden room-

Kida showed them to the water. "You may help." They dove into the water and found the hidden room.

"Wow, look at all this writing." Milo said as he began to read.

-Atlantis: Main area-

Leaxar was looking around with the others as he was greeted with warm welcome.

"Seems the folks like you." Audrey said smirking.

Cookie was showing of his tattoos as he looked at how the Atlantian did theirs.

The commander was talking to those loyal to him.

Leaxar had a bad feeling about Lyle as the group moved to get Milo and Kida.

-Atlantis: King's Camber-

Soon everybody was back but Kida and Milo were held.

The king sighed. "So the one that comes for the power shows his true colors."

Lyle smiled. "Now where is it?" He looked down. "It's down there."

Milo was forced to unlock the way down to the Crystal room.

"You know, there is someone to stop you." The king said before getting shot.

"True and I will deal with him." Lyle shot Leaxar before leading the group down.

-Atlantis: Crystal room –

Kida was forced to become the holder of the power.

-Atlantis: King's Camber-

They began to move out as Milo was left behind with most of the crew but Hilde.

Milo ran over to the king.

The king looked at him. "You must save Atlantis and my Kida, he will help you." Dieing, he pointed to Leaxar.

Josh sighed. "The man must have lost…" He saw Leaxar got up. "Ok, I would like to know how you are still alive after that."

"No time. Milo, you still have a chance to save this place. Trust me it will be hard but will you allow this place to be gone." Leaxar said as he bowed before the king's body.

Milo got up and turned. "No, let's go and save Kida."

-Underground Caves: Volcano-

The crew left and stopped the mercenaries at the Volcano.

Lyle saw Leaxar and laughed. "Well guess I have to toss him into the lava."

Soon the biggest battle began as Leaxar and Milo corned Lyle. He smiled before touching Kida and having his heart consumed by darkness before becoming a heartless.

"Milo, use your crystal to fight with your light." Leaxar said as his Keyblade appeared.

Soon the two were locked in fierce battle against the heartless Lyle. He fell but in doing so started the Volcano. Everyone began to flee from the area and Milo got Kida's box.

-Atlantis: Bridge-

Milo dropped off Kida on the bridge as she opened up her eyes.

The guardians rose to protect the city from the lava.

Afterwards, the crew gathers on the bridge as Leaxar gets on the boat.

"Hey are you leaving? Why don't you stay?" Audrey asked as they look at him.

Leaxar sighed. "This is not the end of my journey so I must go."

Audrey pulled out one of the Crystal Necklaces and tossed it to him. "Don't forget about us. This was the king's so all of us agreed you should have it."

Leaxar looked at all of them. "You will always be here." He put his hand on his heart. "I will never forget you guys."

Everybody bowed to him as he left.

Milo looked at the group. "I am staying here to help out."

Audrey punched Milo in the shoulders. "Better take care."

Josh, Mole and Vinny hugged Milo.

Cookie and Wilhelmina nodded at him.

The crew left to return back home with the story of Atlantis and of Leaxar.


	4. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth into Light

Chapter 3 – Cauldron of Undeath

-Horned King's Castle: Throne Room-

A figure cloaked in dark red with horns sticking out of his head sat down on the throne.

Elarax appeared and looked around as people took up arms. "Infantile." He rasied his hand and three of the men became Heartless.

A green creature looked at Elarax. "What are you doing in the Horned King's castle?"

"Let's say I need the help of The Horned King, in return I give him the power of the darkness." Elarax pointed to the heartless.

"I am him, speak your name. So I may address you properly." The horned king said.

"Elarax, King of the Realm of Darkness." He bowed with respect.

-The World That Never Was-

Sora and his friends began to attack the Nobodies in their homeworld.

-Horned King's Castle: Throne Room-

"So you want me to delay this Leaxar by imprisoning him here, in return, I will get these creatures called Heartless and Unversed. I will agree to these terms." The horned king said.

"Good." Elarax spoke as he gave the king control over the heartless and unversed. "Now I must leave to watch a battle, leaving things in your capable hands." He faded away to watch the Battle of the Origination.

"Find me that pig and Leaxar." The horned king spoke as everybody began to look far and wide.

-Forest: Clearing-

Leaxar looked around as he sat. "This place looks familiar but so does many places these days."

Creeper and a few heartless found him. "That's him, that must be him. Get him." They attacked and dragged him back to the castle.

-Horned King's Castle: Throne Room-

Leaxar was brought before the Horned King.

The Horned King smiled. "Who are you? Are you the one called Leaxar?"

"Where did you hear my name?" Leaxar said.

"Someone told me about how you have a knack to destroy the most impressive plans." The horned king spoke. "Put him in the Dungeon."

Leaxar was thrown into the dungeon.

-Horned King's Castle: Dungeon-

Leaxar sighed as he looked around. "Well I better figure out who told the Creepy King."

Soon a boy was thrown in and he looked very depressed. "I failed…"

"Failed what?" Leaxar asked in concern.

The boy looked up. "I failed to protect the pig and now the Horned King is going to find him." He explained what happened.

"You didn't fail, far from it. Hen Wen is safe as long as she is away from here." Leaxar spoke. "I am Leaxar."

"Taran." The boy began to smile a bit.

One of the stones moved as a light orb and a Girl appeared.

Girl looked at Taran and Leaxar. "Are you guys Lord or Knights?"

Taran shook his head. "Assistant Pig keeper Taran."

The girl looked at Taran. "That won't do." She turned to Leaxar. "How about you?"

Leaxar sighed. "I am a warrior. Leaxar at your service."

"I am Princess Eilonwy, Will you Sir Leaxar protect me as we free ourselves from this place?" The girl bowed as he asked.

"Taran, this is task but I will help." Leaxar nodded his head.

"Thank you, Leaxar." Taran hugged him before they left.

-Horned King's Castle: King's Tomb-

The group soon arrived at the king's tomb.

Eilonwy looked around. "This must be the true king's tomb before the Horned King took over."

Leaxar bowed at the tomb in respect to his heart.

Taran looked at the sword and took it.

Eilonwy looked at him. "Is that…"

"It's not like he is going to use it." Taran pointed out.

Eilonwy turned in anger.

Leaxar sighed. "My Highness, He does need a weapon to protect you."

Eilonwy turned to face Leaxar. "But it is stealing."

Leaxar touched her shoulder. "The king would have wanted it."

Eilonwy nodded before they left.

-Horned King's Castle: Caged Song's Dungeon-

Leaxar saw a Minstrel and began to laugh.

"What is so funny? I am the great Fflewddur Fflam, the greatest Bard of Prydain." The Minstrel said as a string on his harp broke. "Well you don't remember… Ok I am waiting for a letter."

"I am Princess Eilonwy and we will free you."

Leaxar freed Fflam as sound of dogs was heard.

"Go, save yourselves." Fflam said before everyone began to run.

-Horned King's Castle: Gate-

Everyone meet up in near the gate.

"Taran, use the sword." Eilonwy said as Leaxar fought of the heartless.

Taran cuts the chain to the gate and it falls down.

"Go." Leaxar said as the group ran away.

-Forest: Clearing-

Leaxar was looking out as the others rested.

Eilonwy was repairing Fflam's tights.

"I was awesome, I saved us." Taran said,

Eilonwy sighed. "Remember Leaxar and me, you have a magic sword."

"What does a Girl know about swords anyways?" Taran said a bit defensively.

"Girl? GIRL? If it weren't for this girl, you would still be in the Horned King's dungeon!" Eilonwy yelled before leaving and throwing the tights at Fflam.

Taran went the other way.

Fflam sighed. "We need to work together."

Leaxar nodded. "I will deal with this, you think of a song to calm our spirits."

-Forest: Whirlpool-

Taran looked at the lake as Leaxar walked up.

"You know, a true warrior will accept that he had help." Leaxar said.

"But…" Taran started to say.

"It is hard, you have a magic sword like me but yet you don't know how to use it. The princess helped you out, if you want to be a true hero then learn to thank people and learn your flaws so you can fix them." Leaxar spoke with such old wisdom.

Taran nodded and looked at him. "What should I do?"

"Start of my saying sorry and thanking her for the help." Leaxar said as he roughed up his hair. "A true warrior, you may become yet."

Taran smiled before leaving.

-Forest: Tree-

Eilonwy was crying next to the tree.

Taran walked up and looked at her. "Sorry for hurting your feelings and thank you for saving me at the castle."

Eilonwy looked up. "Sorry for saying you are not warrior."

Taran smiled and bowed.

Eilonwy smiled a little before they heard a scream for help. They ran over to the clearing.

-Forest: Clearing-

Fflam was getting attacked by a hairy creature that looked like a dog. "Help."

Taran saw and sighed. "Gurgi."

The creature stopped and tried to help Fflam. "Master, I was helping this man up."

Fflam got up. "I assume you know these friend of yours."

"He is no friend but a coward and a thief." Taran said crossly.

Gurgi looked sad. "Master, found piggy."

"Don't trust him." Fflam said.

"You two, he could be telling the truth." Eilonwy said as Leaxar nodded.

"Pretty lady and kind knight coming with Gurgi?"

Leaxar picked him up and put him on his shoulders. "Yes."

Eilonwy giggled in response to Leaxar. "You are a Kind Knight."

Taran laughed as Fflam did too.

The group head off to the tracks.

-Forest: Whirlpool-

The group found the tracks.

"Gurgi saw the pig while looking for Munchies and Crunchies."

Taran smiled. "They are still fresh."

Gurgi jumped on the stones and a Whirlpool started. "Help."

Taran tried to help but got trapped in the whirl. Everyone else joined as the fell in.

-Fair Land -

Leaxar got up and looked around. "Well this adventure gets more and more fun."

Taran got up. "Oww."

Soon small Fey like men showed up.

"Hello, I am King Eidilleg of the Fair folk." One of them said.

"And I am Doli, Chief Lieutenant and you ruined my whirlpool." The other said.

"Sorry, I am Princess Eilonwy. This is Fflam, Taran and Leaxar."

Doli bowed before fixing up the whirlpool. "This is the second time it broke today. First a pig now a group of people."

"Hen Wen is here?" Taran smiled as he got up.

"So that pig is yours." Eidilleg said as Hen Wen came bounding through.

"Hen Wen!" Taran hugged the pig and looked at the group before the king. "Can you watch her a little bit more, we need to find the Black Cauldron?"

"Black Cauldron! That cursed thing?" Doli said as he continues to fix up the whirlpool. "Sure, we will help her get back to Dallben."

"Do you guys know where it is?" Fflam asked wondering about the response.

"I think Morva but Doli knows." Eidilleg said.

"No I don't and I am not taking them there." Doli yelled.

"Please, we need to stop the horned king." Eilonwy said softly.

"Ok, I will but don't say I didn't warn you." Doli sighed with defeat.

-Morva: Witches' Hut–

Soon they arrived in the hut as three witches appeared.

"Look what we have here." Orddu said as she pointed to the group.

"We are here for the black cauldron." Taran said.

"Well, we will trade it for that sword." Orddu said.

"Don't do it." Eilonwy said looking at Taran.

"With that sword, you could become a true hero." Orddu said as he put out her hand.

Taran placed the sword in her hand. "In order to stop the Horned King, I will trade this sword."

Orddu smiled as he took the sword. "We have made a bargain!" They disappeared with the hut. Soon the Black Cauldron appeared. "Fools, the cauldron is indestructible. You can only stop its power."

"How do we stop it then?" Leaxar asked as he looked up at the clouds.

"A living being must go into the pot willingly but he will not climb out alive." Orddu and the others began to laugh as they faded away.

"What have I done?" Taran said as he looked depressed.

"You did what your heart told you, always listen to your heart." Leaxar said as they set up camp.

-Morva: Camp spot–

Leaxar was telling jokes about the Horned King and the Black Cauldron.

Gurgi and the rest were laughing as the mood was lightened. "Gurgi will get more fire woood." He left.

Taran smiled at Leaxar. "Only if he was a goat then he will be easier to beat."

Fflam pulled out his harp. "Know what, I will write a song about the legendary Taran and the mysterious kind knight Leaxar."

"Just make sure, you list the Princess, Gurgi and yourself." Taran said as he looked at Leaxar.

Leaxar seemed at peace. "If you do then make this adventure, The Heroes of the Black Cauldron."

Eilonwy smiled at Taran and Leaxar. "You two are quite the warriors."

Soon they were surrounded by Heartless and Horned King's minions.

Creeper appeared. "Get them and the Cauldron."

They battled until all of them were captured and dragged to the castle.

Gurgi saw and looked sad. "Oh no, Gurgi's friends are caught be the evil king."

-Horned King's Castle: Cauldron room-

Leaxar woke up to see the Cauldron and skeletons on the floor. He began to remember the last part of the Keyblade war.

-Keyblade Graveyard-

All around him was the fallen bodies of his friends and own students. Soon he and Xehanort faced off in one of the greatest battles. One blow and Leaxar fell to the ground trying to hold on to his life.

"I will not waste someone like you, instead I will create a new being from you and find a way to the X-blade." Xehanort cut up Leaxar's heart to take out the light and he floated up to the kingdom hearts.

-Horned King's Castle: Cauldron room-

The others began to wake up as the Horned King appeared.

The Horned King smiled and looked at the group. "You made things a lot easier for me and know you will witness the cauldron born." He picked up a Skeleton and looked up.

"Don't." Taran yelled.

"Now I call on my army of the dead: the Cauldron Born! Arise, my messengers of death! Our time has arrived!" Dropping the Skeleton, a green mist began to flow out and cover the dead. Soon they began to rise and attack the minions.

Eilonwy, Fflam and Taran were speechless.

Leaxar glared at the king. "Tell me, who gave you the power of darkness?"

The king laughed. "Elarax, King of the Dark Realm." He left as Furgi appeared

"Though you ran off again." Taran said.

"Furgi is sorry, he is a miserable coward. " He unlocked their chains.

Taran hugged him before looking at the others. "Go, I will stop the Cauldron."

Leaxar sighed and looked at Taran. "I will help."

"No Master, Kind knight, Gurgi will go. You guys have friends and Gurgi has no friends." He jumped into the cauldron.

"Gurgi!" The group said before they split in two, one to find Gurgi's body and the other to find a way out.

When Leaxar and Taran went down, they saw the Horned King waiting for them.

"You have annoyed me for the last time, boy." The horn King said as they battled while the Cauldron tried to consume them.

Leaxar pushed the King into the Cauldron before the place went and they escaped by boat.

-Horned King's Castle: Castle ruins-

Everyone was said as the cauldron stood next to them.

Orddu appeared. "This is what you wanted and know we will be taking back the cauldron."

Fflam stopped her. "No wait a Minutes, we bargain remember."

Orddu smiled. "Did I hear the word Bargain?" In her hands the sword appeared.

Taran looked at it and shook his head. "I want Gurgi back."

Orddu looked down on him. "Sorry but we can't bring back the dead."

Fflam got pissed off. "And here, I was thinking that you guys had power but guess I am wrong."

Orddu got looked mad as she transformed. ""We have made a bargain!" She laughed again as the cauldron was replaced by Gurgi."

Taran hugged his lifeless body. "Gurgi, you were not a coward."

A few moments later. "Where master place Munchies and Crunchies?"

"Gurgi!" Taran said before they all looked at Leaxar who got on his boat. "You leaving?"

"My adventure is not over, I now must fix a mistake I made." Leaxar said.

Gurgi was in the middle of Taran and Eilonwy before making them kiss. "Gurgi has something for the kind knight so he won't forget his friends." He pulled out one of the Horns of the King and tossed it.

Taran and Eilonwy turned red before looking at Leaxar. "Don't forget us."

Leaxar held his heart. "You are all in here and I will never forget you guys." He left to where ever the winds took him.

The group began to travel back to Caer Dallben.

-Forest: Clearing-

The Witches appeared in the clearing as Elarax appeared.

"I want that Cauldron." Elarax said as he smiled.

"Well what do you have to trade for it?"Orddu smiled as she bowed.

"Let's say that I have a powerful Artifact called an Atlantis crystal." Elarax took out the crystal that Lyle had and handed it to her.

"Such power. We have made a bargain!" Orddu said as the cauldron appeared. "You can't use the cauldron so it is useless."

Leaxar turned to Orddu as he, the cauldron and the crystal all faded. "Oh, that is where you are wrong. Now is the time for darkness to grew even stronger."

Orddu looked at her sisters. "Looks like we gave the cauldron to some who make the being trapped inside look like a saint."

-The World That Never Was-

The battle was over as Xemnas died. Sora and the gang were unaware that what they did was remove an obstacle from Elarax's path.

-Realm of Darknes: Castle in the Shadows-

Elarax placed the cauldron in a vast room with that had a deep pit which would allow the darkness out into the realm. "Now let's start this party off with a dark flood. Oh, great cauldron of the blackest metals and the Spirit inside. Take these hearts and spawn more darkness in the forms of Heartless and Unversed. Lend your power to create the eternal dark flood." He dumped in the hearts of Scroop, Lyle and the Horned King before creatures began to spring out. A smile crept on his face as he knew the next great war had begun.


	5. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth into Light

Chapter 4 – The War Begins

-Mysterious Tower: Outside-

Leaxar returned to the tower to see Yen Sid and Mickey. "Hey guys."

Yen Sid looked worried. "Leaxar, there is a problem with the realms."

Mickey nodded. "Seem like the darkness is growing."

"So, there is going to be war?" Leaxar asked because he already was in one war already.

Yen closed his eyes. "Afraid so, I am going to ask for you to take on some Disciples for my time here may be too short."

"For you as my disciple's best friend, I will take on a few if needed." Leaxar bowed and looked at Mickey. "Who would be the students?"

"Sora and Riku." Mickey smiled. "They are pretty strong but what Master Yen Sid spoke of your training then you would make them into great masters."

"You think I did well?" Leaxar was surprised. "Guess if you go by example then Eraqus would be a great master."

"Well, they will soon come and two others will join, one of them will be someone you know." Yen spoke before they entered the tower. "We need to find a spot for their training. Somewhere where they can learn from you."

-Mysterious Tower: Inside-

"Why don't I leave it up to them and since it will be war soon, I will be moving so where ever they pick will be home." Leaxar said while setting out a chess board. "Black or white."

"Black, it's been a long time since our last match so let's see if I can win this time." Yen smiled as they began to play.

Yen won and Leaxar put away the chess board.

"You are a true Master, Yen Sid. Now I get to rest easier knowing my own student and you became Masters that I can be proud off." Leaxar looked at Mickey. "Mickey, you are going to help me out in training the new keyblade masters. If we have any chance of victory then we need a good group out there to protect the worlds."

Yen nodded in agreement.

Mickey smiled. "Oh gosh, thank you sir." He was happy to help out Leaxar.

-Castle in the Shadows: Throne Room-

Elarax sat on the throne as he felt three people enter the castle. "Seems like I get to have my students." He could tell one of them was a Heartless while the other two were villains.

Soraxess arrived and looked at Elarax. "So you're the so called king of this realm. Seems like I need to teach you who is the real boss." He called his keyblade and attacked Elarax.

Elarax after a while of blocking before he sent Soraxess into the wall and smiled with a dark plan in his head. "You know, I need some students for war will break out and you have the power to survive as my student." He got up and put out his hand. "That includes you two, hiding in the back ground."

Maleficent and Pete stepped from their hiding spots. "Seems like you like that Xehanort fellow, we will become your students."

Soraxess knew he could not win against this man, the darkness in his heart was too much for any one being and was unnatural since it had no light. "I wish to become your student."

"Good, now we will start on your training. For Masters of darkness you will become." Elarax laughed as he made Maleficent and Pete into Keyblade wielders. "Those fools won't know what hit them."

-Mysterious Tower: Inside-

Sora and Riku arrived to see Leaxar. They mistook him for a dark heartless and tried to attack him but failed.

Sora looked at him. "You are a heartless!"

"Yeah so, does not mean I am the dark kind. Mickey you are right, they do have some strength." Leaxar spoke sadly.

"Guys, this is Leaxar. He is your master that going to train you." Mickey explained. "He is also a heartless of light."

Riku looked at his armor. "Your Majesty, can you explain Leaxar so we can understand?"

Leaxar sighed and explained how he became a heartless.

Sora smiled and out away his weapon. "So you are heart of light turned heartless. Well guess weirder things have happened."

Riku sighed. "Since we got that cleared up, where is the place that sells that armor?" He wanted some armor like what

"Well, let me see your Keyblades." Leaxar said as he put out his hand.

-Dive to the Heart: Sora's mind-

Ventus felt something familiar about Leaxar and memories of his father began to appear. He clutched his head as the pain got worse and it just stopped. "Dad, you are back." A tear fell down as he wanted to hug Leaxar. "Sora, hug Leaxar."

-Mysterious Tower: Inside-

Sora felt the urge to hug Leaxar and did but retracted. "Sorry, Ventus is happy for some reason."

"That is because Ventus is the son of Leaxar." Yen spoke and everyone looked shooked but Leaxar.

Riku began laughing. "Well, guess we are taught by your dad, Ven."

Leaxar sighed. "Well, I have a question to ask. Where do you want to be calling your home?"

Sora smiled. "Destiny Islands, it already our home."

Riku nodded. "Sure let's go the island."

Mickey smiled. "Ok let's go on Leaxar's boat."

The group left on the small boat from the plant's core.

-Destiny Islands: Seashore-

Landing, Leaxar looks around. "Sweat place, reminds me of an Island of one kingdoms."

Kairi ran up and looked at them. "So who is the guy in armor?"

"He is a Keyblade Master who will train us." Sora said getting out and hugging Kairi.

Riku mouthed the words 'love'.

Leaxar laughed as he got out and looked at the places. "Ok, I approve of this place. Now wait a while before heading inside." He went inside the hut.

Sora smiled. "Do you remember Ventus?"

"You mean that heart inside of you." Kairi nodded and smiled back.

"Well, Leaxar, the armored dude is his father and a heartless of light."

"Oh, get a room you too." Riku joked. "Wonder what Leaxar is going to teach us?"

Kairi gave him a look before shrugging.

Mickey sighed. "You three will be put through what Master Yen Sid spoke as true training. Not even I know what that means." He smiled at the group. "I get to be helping him."

"Wait? You mean Kairi is going to be the third student. Who is the fourth?" Sora asked.

Mickey shook his head. "Only Master Yen Sid knows that. Who else is a keyblade wielder, maybe someone hidden?"

Leaxar stepped out and smiled. "Everything is ready for us. Now go to the platform and start fighting each other. The trick is to truly fight without killing. Mickey will be keeping things safe."

-Dark Realm: Lost path-

A woman was walking down the path, she turned to hear a voice and saw a light. "So Sora had begun his training. Hope Terra and Ventus are alright."

-Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber –

A man was chained to the wall as he looked down. "No matter what, I will break free to see Aqua and Ventus."

"Sure, sure but get one thing straight. I am the lord of the dead and you, my friend, is very much dead. " Hades said as he looked at the man. "You know, Terra, that the biggest war since the first Key Wars is about to begin. I was promised by Xehanort when he was a Master that I would get to see Olympus burning to the ground."

-Radiant garden: Restoration Site-

Leon was looking up as Aerith walked up to him. "Cloud said that a war is coming that will change everything. He seemed afraid of what is coming but he told me that Sora is training with a friend."

Aerith sighed. "We are going to need to get everyone ready for this war. Our hope is that Sora gets good enough to protect us from the darkness."

-Castle in the Shadows: Platform-

Elarax was looking out at the Realm of Darkness and smiled. "Soraxess, I have a task for you. Want you to spread darkness in a place called Castle of Dreams. That will be the first place of our war. Object is the heart of these names, they will increase the power of the cauldron and will grant us more dark minions. Lady Tremaine, her daughters Drizella and Anastasia, and the cat Lucifer."

Soraxess smiled with dark joy. "So steal their hearts while causing the world to fall into darkness. You know how to give a guy what he wants. Thank you Master Elarax, I will complete this enjoyable task." He left to complete his task.

Elarax sighed as he put down his hood to reveal a young Xehanort. "Soon, I will be completely reborn and with all the darkness of those who died in the Keyblade war. You can come out now."

Vanitas walked out and bowed. "Xehanort, my first and only master, as you instructed, I was reborn." He smiled as he looked out at the dark realm. "Thank you."

Elerax nodded and laughed. "I am no long just Xehanort but Elarax, the king of darkness. You are my knight of darkness, need to tip the scales of this war to our favor and the hearts of the villains will do just that. May I entrust you with the task of guarding the cauldron?"

Vanitas nodded his head. "Yes, I will protect the cauldron with my life. That Soraxess will prove a good replacement for me, as I am now a master." He left to protect the cauldron.

- Destiny Islands: Platform –

Sora, Kairi and Riku were tired as they fell down.

"You have gotten better." Riku said to Sora and Kairi.

"Same here." Sora said.

"Did I really improve that much?" Kairi asked.

Leaxar walked up. "Trouble in one of the worlds, it has begun."

Riku got up. "What has begun?"

"A war, one that we need to win." Mickey said as he activated his armor.

Sora looked and laughed. "That is cool armor, wonder how mine looks." He activated his, which was a different version on Ventus.

Riku and Kairi got on their armor as the group looked at Leaxar.

Leaxar put his keyblade up and created a portal before changing into his keyblade glider. "Follow me."

Everyone did the same and they all left through the portal.

- Castle of Dreams: Palace Courtyard –

Lading in the Courtyard, the group sees hundreds of heartless attacking the castle and some nobodies.

Leaxar began to attack. "Everyone, they must be after the princess of the heart Cinderella. Find and protect her and any people you can. If you find the commander then alert the others so they can help."

"Yes, sir." Sora, Riku and Kairi said as they began to fight back.

"Got ya." Mickey said before heading to find Cinderella.

- Castle of Dreams: The Chateau–

Soraxess appeared before Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella. "I found you, now I will be taking your hearts." He attack and took their hearts without mercy. "Now for that Cat."

Lucifer was hiding under the couch.

- Castle of Dreams: Antechamber–

Cinderella was hiding here as Mickey appeared. "Mickey, there was a boy, he was looking more step mom and sisters."

Mickey looked worried. "What did this boy look like?"

Cinderella described Soraxess and mickey looked troubled. "Guys, seems like Soraxess is looking for the villains in this place."

- Castle of Dreams: Forest–

Sora and Kairi were fighting in the forest as they got Mickey's message.

Sora looked worried. "Why is Soraxess moving now? He must have answers for this, we will head over to the house and ask." They left for the house.

- Castle of Dreams: Foyer–

Riku and Leaxar was protecting the door to the ball room when they heard everything.

Leaxar looked at Riku. "Soraxess?"

Riku sighed. "Long story but basically Soraxess is a heartless and a nobody who kinda helps out if he is not trying to conquer the worlds."

- Castle of Dreams: Wardrobe Room–

Soraxess hunted down Lucifer up to the Wardrobe Room. "Now Kitty, you heart will help out Master Elarax." He smiled as he goes for Lucifer.

Lucifer jumped and tried to attack Soraxess but get his heart stolen.

Soraxess smiled as he out the four hearts into his keyblade to hide them. Sora and Kairi enter to see him. "Too late Sora, I got everyone in this household."

Sora looked at him. "Why are you doing this? Thought you liked making trouble for me and my friend without going to extremes?"

Soraxess began to laugh. "Sora, my light side, my keyblade master is giving me all the fun I could ever want and dream. Soon, I will have a heart like he said." He left to report his success to Elarax.

Kairi looked worried. "Did he say Keyblade master? Does that mean Xehanort is back?" She was trembling in fear.

Sora hugged her. "We will ask Master Leaxar if he knows any Dark Keyblade Masters other than Xehanort."

Kairi smiled and kissed him. "Thanks Sora."

Sora smiled back. "This is Sora, appears we got a dark Keyblade master behind this. Could be Xehanort?"

-Castle of Dreams: Antechamber–

Mickey heard as everyone other than Sora and Kairi was in there. "Ok, Leaxar do you know anyone else?"

Leaxar nodded his head. "A being called Elarax, the king of the dark realm."

Riku sighed and sat down. "Sora, Kairi, the heartless have stopped attacking and disappeared. Meet you on the Islands. I and Mickey are going to check things here."

-Castle of Dreams: Forest-

Sora got the message before they left home.

-Castle in the Shadows: Throne Room-

Soraxess appeared and looked excited. "Got the hearts."

Elarax nodded. "Put them into the Cauldron and proceed on training more."

Soraxess bowed and left to the Room of Darkness.

Maleficent appeared. "You seem to have taking a liking to him."

Elarax smiled. "Let's say that I never had a son so Soraxess will become my heir and be complete. You are a grand Advisor, where is the next heart we should take?"

- Destiny Islands: Seashore -

Sora and Kairi were looking at the ocean.

"Seems like everything is so peaceful here." Kairi commented.

Sora nodded. "Well, it is perfect for people to relax."

Kairi giggled. "You are still the same carefree boy I always known."

Sora laughed. "Yup, I will stay like that to make you happy."

-Radiant garden: The Great Maw-

An armored man stood looking at the city. "This place looks nice, let's see if anyone I know is there." He began to walk as Cloud appeared. "Who are you?"

"Cloud, who are you?" Cloud replied looking at the man.

"My title is Judge and my name is Gabranth." The man spoke as he looked at Cloud. "I am looking for Elarax."


	6. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth into Light

Chapter 5 – Death of a Master

-Castle in the Shadows: Platform-

Elarax looked out and sighed. "I need you three to take out someone. Soraxess, take the heart and bring it to me. It will be part of your heart."

"Yes, Master Elerax." Soraxess said as the group left to complete their task.

"Sorry old friend but I can't allow you to stop me." Elarax spoke sadly.

- Castle in the Shadows: Room of Darkness-

Ten cloaked figures woke up.

"What the heck happened?" One of them said figuring out that they were trapped in tubes.

"How should I know Larxene, the last thing I remember was getting wasted by Sora." One of the others pointed out.

"You are in Castle in the Shadows, under King Elarax's protection. Each of you was revived by a fragment of your bodies." Vanitas laughed as he watched them.

"What do you want with us?" Larxene yelled at him.

"We are using you to power up the cauldron to create more nobodies. If you were wondering, Xemnas, Axel and Roxas are not with you. Xemnas is now complete, Axel had a failed rescue and Roxas joined with Sora." Vanitas smiled as he pointed to the black cauldron. "That is what our hidden weapon in the war that just begun. The black cauldron, made to imprison a dangerous spirit but also to create an army of darkness."

They were silent as they knew they could not escape or used the darkness.

- Destiny Islands: Seashore –

Sora sat on the tree and looked out at the sea. "I remember it was here that we decided to leave this island."

Kairi smiled. "All of three of us left but not at the same time. You went on a big adventure."

"Well, I was as Lexar said 'going ever the wind took me' and finally after the adventures, I came back." Sora pointed out. "Glad I got to meet so many people."

A gummi ship landed nearby.

"Donald and Goofy are here, seems like we will get more visitors to this small island since it became well known." Sora joked.

-Mysterious Tower: Outside-

Pete looked around. "Place hasn't changed since the last time I was here."

Maleficent smiled as she looked at the top of the tower. "I understand what Master Elarax is doing. Soraxess, I will give you the final blow while Pete and I will keep him busy."

Soraxess sighed and looked at her. "Do I need your help? No."

Maleficent still smiled as she looked at him. "Remember that he is a master. You are still in training so we will help you."

"Yeah, the old man is strong." Pete pointed out.

"Fine." Soraxess spoke in defeat. "I need his heart."

-Radiant Garden: Castle Gate-

Cloud was wounded heavily and he blocked the path. "I will not allow you to find this Elarax person."

Judge Gabranth sighed. "Too bad, you had such great power." He moved at attack but stopped.

Elarax was watching and smiled. "Heard you were looking for me. So I came to see the power of the man."

Judge Gabranth looked at Elerax. "So you're the king of the dark realm. Time to die!" He charged at him.

Elarax moved a bit out of the way. "Got to do better then that."

Judge Gabranth stopped midway. "I am." He sent Firaga at Elarax.

-Disney castle: Cornerstone of light-

Mickey was checking on the cornerstone. It turned dark blue. "That is not, better tell the others."

- Dark Realm: Lost path-

Aqua finally found the end of the path as she felt something wrong. "Better head to the tower. Something bad is going down." She left by glider.

-Destiny Islands: Seashore-

Leaxar walked to the group. "Everyone, we need to go to the tower fast. Something horrible is happening there."

Sora nodded as they got on the ship and took off. "Hope Master Yen Sid is ok."

-Mysterious Tower: Yen Sid's Study-

Yen Sid was wounded as he looked at his keyblade, which was on the other side of the room. "Seems like I have lost to three students. But of whom I ask?"

"Well that is simple we are students of Master Elarax." Pete said before covering his mouth.

"Don't worry, Pete. He won't live long to tell the others." Maleficent pointed out as she rolled her eyes.

"Who is Elarax really?" Yen asked as he knew that the three fairies would relay that info to Sora and the others.

"We don't know really." Pete shrugged.

"You guys don't but I remember that Keyblade of his." Maleficent said at the two. "It's was master Xehanort's."

"So he has returned." Yen looked at Soraxess. "Do you really want to complete so badly that you ally yourself to Elarax?"

"If it means I become a Somebody then I will follow whoever it takes. Now die." Soraxess attacked Yen Sid and took his heart. "Let's go."

The group left the world as the tower began to fall.

-Mysterious Tower: Tower Ruins-

Aqua arrived to see the ruins and she fell to her knees. "Master Yen Sid..."

Soon the others arrived to see the ruins.

Leaxar began to search through the wreakage. "Yen Sid, where are you?" He was frantically looking through the rumble.

Mickey pulled him away. "It's too late, his heart is gone."

"Yes, three people came and killed him for his heart." Flora said as she appeared with her sisters. "Maleficent, Pete and Soraxess came to this tower. They are working for Elarax who his may be Xehanort."

Sora and Riku were helping Mickey as they heard.

Leaxar fell down to his knees. "Yen….."

Aqua walked over and looked at the group. "Mickey?"

Mickey turned to see Aqua. "Aqua, you are back." He hugged her and turned to Leaxar. "Master Leaxar, we will hold a funeral for him."

Sora tried to cheer him up but the death of Master Yen Sid was too much for everyone.

Leaxar got up and pointed his Keyblade into the air. "Yen Sid, friend if my Student Eraqus."

Mickey did the same. "Master Yen Sid, my teacher in arts of magic and the Keyblade."

Soon the ruins became a statue of Yen Sid, a last reminder of his greatness.

-Mysterious Tower: Yen Sid's Statue-

Leaxar turned to Aqua and bowed his head. "I learn what happened from Yen since my time away."

Aqua bowed. "So you are Master Eraqus teacher. It is an honor to meet you, Master Leaxar."

"Enough with the Master part, all of you can call me Leaxar."

Mickey nodded. "Leaxar, let's head back to the islands."

-Radiant Garden: Castle Gate-

Judge Gabranth was on the ground. "What … are …you?"

"I am a powerful being. An unversed created by a master after a powerful war." Elarax said as he looked at Cloud. "You have a strong heart but it is not ripe yet with darkness." He took Judge Gabranth and faded.

-Castle in the Shadows: Platform-

Soraxess appeared with the heart. "I got what you wanted."

Elarax looked sad but smiled as he cut out the darkness from the heart and put it into Soraxess. "You will become complete."

Soraxess smiled happily. "Thank you Master Elarax."

-Destiny Islands: Platform-

Mickey and Leaxar were singing while the others were laughing.

Aqua looked at Sora. "So you have Ven in your heart."

"Yes, Ven made me hug Leaxar. Guess who we learned was daddy." Sora began to laugh.

"Wait? Leaxar is Ventus's Dad." Aqua began to laugh.

Leaxar sighed. "What is so funny about that?"

-Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber –

Terra was fighting the chains.

"You are barrels of fun, you know that." Hades said as he watched him. "But know since Master Yen Sid is now dead…"

"Wait!" Terra yelled. "How did he die?"

"Having his heart stolen by some brat that works for the king of the dark realm." Hades spoke as he moved around.

Terra looked down in sadness.

-Olympus Coliseum: The Coliseum-

Hercules was looked up at the sky as he saw a figure on top of the benches. "Who are you?"

"I am Leaxar and I came to fulfill my promise." The figure said as he began to set the place on fire.

Hercules took a fighting stance. "What promise and to who?"

"That Olympus will burn to the ground and to Hades himself." Elarax smiled.

"Why are you serving Hades?" Hercules began to charge.

"Who said I was serving him." Elarax said as he dodged.

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

Cid carried in Cloud. "Found him near the gate."

Leon, Yuffie and Aerith looked worried.

Merlin walked over and checked Cloud. "He faced someone really powerful but he is still alive just resting."

Aerith looked at Cid. "Who do you think he faced?"

Cid shrugged. "The area I found him was torn up."

Leon looked at them. "It must be one of the rumored dark keyblade students."

-Caves of the Dead: Hades' Chamber-

Hades was watching the fires on Olympus as Elarax appeared. "So you did keep your promise after all."

Elarax smiled. "Of course. Now I need you to come and help out with the weapon." He faded.

"Weapon? What did he find?" Hades left.

-Destiny Islands: Platform-

Sora looked up to see one of the stars burning. "That does not look good."

"It one of the worlds, something is wrong. Everyone to the ship." Leaxar said as they entered the ship.

-Highwind II-

Sora sat down and looked at the screen.

Phil was on it. "Help, anyone who is getting this. Olympus as fallen to a person in black."

"Wait, though we wiped out the origination?" Sora looked at Riku and Leaxar.

"I don't know." Leaxar shrugged.

Riku began to fly to the Olympus Coliseum.

- Olympus Coliseum: Ruins:

Arriving at the ruins, Sora looks around. "Hercules, Phil, Megara." He called out.

Phil and Megara carrying Hercules came out.

Leaxar helped Megara.

Sora looked worried. "Phil, what happened to Hercules?"

Phill looked down. "He fought the guy in black and lost to him before he faded away. This guy in black was keeping a promise to Hades so why don't you see him and get some answers."

Riku nodded. "We will, don't worry."

Sora, Riku, Aqua and Leaxar left for the underworld.

-Underworld: Entrance-

Leaxar looked at the door to the caves. "So in here, right?"

Sora nodded as they entered.

-Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber –

After making their way to the inner chamber, Aqua stopped for a few.

Terra looked down and smiled. "Aqua! Ven!"

Sora and Aqua looked up to see Terra chained.

Aqua put a hand to her mouth before looking at Leaxar. "Master Leaxar, can you free terra?"

Leaxar nodded before using his light to cut the chains.

Terra feel but was caught by Aqua. "Thanks Aqua. Ven, you look different."

Sora sighed. "My name is not Ven but Sora. Yes, I do have Ven inside of me."

Aqua laughed a bit. "Terra, met Sora and Riku. And their Teacher, Master Leaxar. He taught our master."

Leaxar bowed to Terra. "Nice to meet you."

Terra smiled. "Sorry Sora and nice to meet you all. Hades left with a guy in black."

"So he fled with the guy that destroyed Olympus." Sora was depressed.

Leaxar sighed. "Riku, you and Mickey will get people to safety in Radiant Garden. We will meet up with you back on the Island."

Riku nodded and left before the others.

- Castle in the Shadows: Room of Darkness-

Elarax and Hades appeared in the room of darkness.

Hades looked at the captured Origination member before the cauldron. "What is that?"

"The weapon of great power. It allows us to creat Heartless, nobodies and Unversed by feading it dark hearts." Maleficent appeared.

"Maleficent, what are you doing here?" Hades looked confused.

"She is one of my students. Now I need you to help me in conquering the worlds." Elarax said.

"Sure, as long as I get a good deal." Hades pointed out.

Elarax nodded as he turned to Judge Gabranth. "Looks like this group is nearly ready for this war." He laughed as Soraxess and Pete appeared. Everybody bit the captured members joined him in laughter.


	7. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth into Light

Chapter 6 – Sleeper Awakes

- Destiny Islands: Seashore –

Terra looked out as the sea with Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aqua.

Aqua smiled. "Seems like almost everyone is here."

Sora nodded. "Only Ventus is missing."

Kairi looked at him. "He is inside your heart."

"Yeah I forgot." Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Well, let's check up on Master Leaxar. He has taken to his room since we came." Riku pointed out.

Terra sighed. "Let's not forget that he lost a friend and learned that Elarax is behind this war." He got up. "Aqua and I will check on him, you guys should train."

Sora and Kairi nodded. "We will."

Riku bowed as they left.

- Destiny Islands: Mediation room –

Leaxar was mediating on his failures.

Aqua and Terra walked in. "Are you ok?"

"I would be fooling myself if I was." Leaxar spoke saidly.

Terra sat down next to him. "What happened was not your fault."

"Yes, no one blames you for the death of Master Yen Sid." Aqua pointed out.

Leaxar looked at them. "I blame myself for failing my students in the war, failing my son and now failing my oldest friend. It is a duty of a master to protect his students, duty of a keyblade wielder to protect his friends and duty of a father to be there for his son."

Aqua hugged him. "You did what your heart told you, Master Yen Sid would be glad you listened to your heart."

Terra patted him on the back. "Besides, Ven is not gone. He is safe in Sora's heart and in Castle Oblivion."

Leaxar turned to Terra. "What do you mean Castle Oblivion?"

Terra laid a hand on Aqua. "You want to talk to her about it."

"Master Leaxar, your son's body is safe within a camber inside a special castle. I placed him there to protect him from anyone who wanted harm to him." Aqua said.

Leaxar got up. "Well, I know now what Yen wanted me to do. Get the others, we go to Castle Obilivion." He seemed to gain back his old self.

Aqua smiled. "Let's go."

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

Cloud begins to wake.

Aerith smiled. "Hey Cloud."

Cloud smiles a bit before sitting up on the bed.

Leon looks at cloud. "So what happened?"

"This guy called Judge Gabranth was looking for this Elarax who is our enemy. I tried to stop him but Elarax showed up. We must not take our enemy lightly." Cloud explained the whole battle.

Merlin looked worried. "This Elarax fellow seems quite powerful and skilled with a keyblade. Perhaps we should start see what Tron can bring up."

- Castle in the Shadows: Throne Room-

Elarax watched the darkness form in the center of the room.

Vanitas looked at him. "Master Elarax, it is time. Shall I fetch her?"

Elarax nodded. "Soraxess will take over watching the cauldron while you are away."

Vanitas left as Maleficent turns to him. "Who is Vanitas fetching?"

Elarax simply smiled.

-Castle Oblivion: Doorway to memory-

Leaxar looked at the castle. "So if we follow you then you can take us to my son's body."

Aqua nodded. "The place works on your memories so I can lead you to the Chamber of Waking."

"It will be fun to see your body, Ven." Sora commented.

Leaxar sighed. "Lead the way then." He wanted to make things right with his son.

-Destiny Islands: Mainland-

Vanitas appeared on the main island.

Selphie bumped into him. "Sorry….."

Vanitas smiled. "There you are, someone wants to meet you." He grabbed her arm.

Selphie tried to fight back but was dragged back to the Castle in the Shadows.

-Castle Oblivion: Chamber of Waking-

Soon the group arrived and Leaxar ran over. "Seems like time does not flow rampant here."

Aqua and Terra smiled as they saw Ven.

Sora looked at Ven. "Looks like Roxas."

Kairi smiled a bit. "Look at the twins."

Riku began to laugh.

Sora got angry at Riku. "Not funny."

Aqua looked over at Leaxar. "We will allow you to do the honors."

Leaxar nodded before pointed his keyblade at Sora.

-Dive to the Heart: Sora's mind-

Ventus smiled. "I finally get back to my own body."

"Yeah, it was fun." Sora sighed

"Fun is an understatement." Roxas pointed out. "See you in the flesh."

Ventus hugged them. "You guys are like family to me."

"You make it sound like we aren't going to see each other." Roxas smiled.

"It's time." Sora said.

Ventus walked off the platform.

"Well it just me and you." Roxas sighed. "It will be a bit boring without him."

"And I am not fun." Sora joked.

-Castle Oblivion: Chamber of Waking-

Ventus began to wake up.

Everyone smiled, Leaxar gave the impression he was smiling.

"Welcome back." Aqua said.

Ventus hugged his father before his friends. "Thank you."

Sora smiled. "Now, you don't have to use me to hug Master Leaxar."

Leaxar looked at Ventus. "Son…"

"Dad…" Ventus said before thecking him with his keyblade. "That was for leaving me."

Aqua and the others chuckled a bit.

"I deserved that but I will make it right." Leaxar took out his Keyblade. "Son, you are my fourth."

Sora looked surprised. "You mean Master Yen Sid planned you to teach your own son."

Ventus nodded his head. "I accept father."

Riku turned to see Mickey.

-Radiant Garden: Ansem's Study-

Cid got a link to Tron. "Hey Buddy, what files can you dig up on Elarax?"

"Let me see if there are files." Tron said as he found some of the files. "Apparently, Xehanort created an unversed from the Keyblade war. All the darkness of that war was placed inside this unversed. Judging by the other data Xehanort added, this guy is extremely hard to beat."

"So, can you find out where he lives and why he is gathering darkness?" Merlin said.

"Unknown location somewhere in the Realm of darkness, it was left unmarked. Seems like Xehanort gave him the task of locating a weapon of great power and using it to cause the war." Tron spoke before a warning sing appeared. "The rest of the data is protected by infected programs."

"Ok, I will send for Sora when he has time." Merlin said.

- Destiny Islands: Seashore –

Sora, Ventus and Leaxar began to train on the beach.

Riku and Kairi were watching with the others.

Merlin appeared before catching his breath.

Sora looked at Merlin. "What happened?"

"We are having trouble with some of the data with the computer. Tron is fighting off some infected programs." Merlin caught his breath.

Leaxar sighed. "OK, let's go visit Tron and help him out."

"You know Tron?" Sora was surprised.

"Yeah, well kind of, I knew his original programmer. A man called Alan Bradley, brilliant thinker." Leaxar remembered Alan well.

-Radiant Garden: Ansem's Study-

Soon the group was transported to the study.

Leon looked at Leaxar. "Sora. There is a heartless behind you."

"Yeah, long story." Sora smiled as scratched his head.

Merlin sighed. "If Yen Sid approved of him then he is safe."

"Yeah we are still taking us loss pretty hard." Aerith spoke as she turned to Cid.

"I can only teleport five people at the moment." Cid pointed out. "The infected programs are barely being contained as it is."

Mickey smiles and picks out Ventus, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Leaxar. "Let the Master Leaxar and his students handle this."

"Wait? He is a Keyblade Master, wow." Yuffie said looking at Leaxar. "That is cool."

Leaxar looked at Cid. "Let's go. Time to see the Grid that Alan and the others saw in their minds."

Cid nodded as he activated the Shiva Laser and the group was sent into the Grid.

-I/O Tower: Communications Room-

Leaxar and the others materialized.

Tron looked at them. "Sora. Nice to meet you again and who are your friends?"

"This is Riku, Kairi and Ventus. They are my friends and fellow keyblade wielders. The guy in armor is Master Leaxar, our teacher." Sora smiled.

Leaxar looked at Tron and smiled. "Looks like Alan did a good job."

Tron was confused. "You know Alan-One?"

Leaxar nodded. "Yup." He looked around. "He really did a good job with the others."

Ventus saw some Yellow Programs like Tron. "What are those?"

"Infected programs." Tron pointed out. "They are infecting the system with a virus which has an unknown design."

"Well, let's see if we can contain this infectious Virus." Leaxar said as they left.

-Space Paranoids: Dataspace-

Tron ran over to the computer. "Ok, I will locate the infected areas. You guys take care of the areas."

-Space Paranoids: Canyon-

Leaxar nodded as he was given some of the locations. "Let's go. In that pit area." He jumped down with the others as programs turned.

Sora, Riku and Ventus began to fight the programs.

Leaxar and Kairi began to run a data clean on the fallen Programs.

After a while the programs returned to normal as the next areas were marked.

-Space Paranoids: Central Computer Mesa-

After most of the areas were cleaned up as the Core showed a massive infection.

"Well one more area to clean." Tron said. "The infection is big here."

Leaxar nodded. "Here comes the last of the infected programs."

They began to make their way through the swarm of programs.

-Space Paranoids: Central Computer Core-

After cleaning up the last of the infected programs, the entered the core to see a program which was a virus and it turned. It bore a strange resemblance to Xehanort.

"Who are you?" Tron said.

"Chi, now I have control." The virus program said as it looked down inside the yellow core that once held the MCP.

Leaxar summoned his keyblade. "Who is your programmer?"

"My user is Xehanort, my program is to locate the final hearts." Chi said as the walls began to show figures. "Running program and transmitting it to Castle."

Tron looked at them. "Let's stop him and his program."

Soon Chi and the group began to battle as the data was being sent to an unknown location.

Tron, Leaxar and Sora gave the final blow as Chi began to break apart. "Data transfer is complete. Final part of the plan is complete." He derezzed while the data was still up.

"Plan? What did Xehanort plan to do?" Sora asked Leaxar.

Leaxar looked at the figured. "He plans to find other villains by the look of this data. To what end I don't know but those four had their hearts stolen." He pointed to Lucifer the cat and its owner.

"Maybe he is making a keyblade out of the dark hearts." Riku said. "Like what Ansem tried to do with the princesses of the heart."

"Don't remind me." Kairi shivered. "Just remembering that gives me nightmares."

Sora held her. "We will find out."

Ventus looked at the core. "Why do I have a feeling that the castle he mentioned is not this one?"

Riku shrugged. "Maybe there is another castle."

Leaxar sighed and turned to them. "Ok, our priority is to protect the worlds these villains are in. That means them and the heroes. Let's go and check on those worlds."

Tron smiled. "I will keep things here in check and dig into the files for more information."

-Radiant Garden: Ansem's Study-

The group appeared as they fell down.

Sora smiled. "Well we got those programs cleaned."

Merlin smiled as Cid accessed the data. "That is good to here, now we may get more information on Elerax."

"Ok, we have one more piece of data. It how he was created, Leaxar, come here." Cid said.

Leaxar walked to the computer and saw his name. "So Elarax is my body filled with the darkness of the war. Xehanort, what are you planning to do?"

Ventus sighed. "Let's go."

- Space Paranoids: The Grid-

A program emerged from the floor and smiled. "Time to create the perfect system." He walked towards a city being built and the programs that were clean began to walk towards that city.


	8. Chapter 7

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth into Light

Chapter 7 – Into the Nightmare

- Castle in the Shadows: Room of Darkness-

Selphie was placed before the Cauldron.

Maleficent smiled. "Hello."

Vanitas looked at the two. "Just used the cauldron already."

Maleficent sighed. "Can't you wait?" She waved her hand and the darkness began to swirl around Selphie.

"Thought you had something with Hades but I was wrong." Vanitas watched.

Selphie was corrupted by the darkness as she looked at the two. "So who I do I go to kill for some better clothes?"

"That my dear, is up to you." Elarax appeared with Soraxess. "I just got the list of villains that will give us more darkness. I want you to join up with Pete and Juge Gabranth as they collect them. Vanitas, you are back on guard duty. It's my turn to take the battlefield."

-Halloween Town-

Heartless was attacking the town as Riku and Mickey showed up to fight them.

Judge Gabranth and Pete were hunting down Lock, Shock and Barrel for their hearts. "Here children, you will enjoy being with my master."

-Wonderland-

Aqua and Kairi landed in wonderland as hearless and nobodies attack everything.

Maleficent and Selphie were looking down the Queen of Hearts.

- Pride Lands –

Ventus and Sora appear in the pride lands as heartless started to appear.

Hades and Soraxess had found the hyenas Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. "Now come with my pal and he will make you rulers again."

- Neverland–

Leaxar and Terra arrived in Neverland as all three dark minions appeared.

Elarax also arrived to find and steal Captain Hook's Heart.

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

Merlin sighed as he looked at the data with Cid. "Is this thing done with the calculations?"

Cid looked at Merlin. "Unlike your magic, this takes time and can figure out things."

"You are implying that my magic is not perfect." Merlin was angered by that.

"Your magic and my computer are not perfect so stop annoying me with your questions, old man." Cid spoke harshly at Merlin.

"Old man, I will show you proper respect." Merlin said as the two began to fight over the whole thing.

Aerith was laughing. "They are so friends."

-Castle in the Shadows: Room of Darkness-

"Larxene?" Vanitas looked at her.

"What is it, Vanitas?" Larxene glared at him.

"Hey, please cool down. I have a question." Vanitas put up his hands.

"A question? Sure, ask away." Larxene smiled. "Since I trapped in here."

"Why did you hang out with these guys?" Vanitas pointed to the other members.

Larxene looked at him confused. "Like I have a choice, they are like my family even though most are annoying."

Vanitas moved his hand and she was out. "Thank you for answering."

Larxene looked even more confused as the others did too. "Why did you ask that question?"

Vanitas looked down. "I don't know what a family is or anything like that. The only thing in my heart is darkness."

"So you have a heart but it is dark." A voice behind them said as Axel appeared.

Larxene looked at him. "How did you survive?"

Vanitas smiled as he let loose the remaining members. "He gained back his."

Axel nodded. "Thanks to a friend. I will explain everything once we get out of here."

Zexion walked over to Axel and Vanitas. "Thank you."

Vanitas looked away. "Don't mention it, I didn't see you escape."

Axel nodded as he led the group away.

Larxene looked back and smiled.

After they left, Vanitas gave a dark smile. "All is going as planned. Soon Xehanort will be complete and Elarax will fade. You are the key to this war." He looked at the cauldron. "Soon the biggest heart will be given to you as the worlds will be consumed in darkness."

-Halloween Town-

Riku had found Pete. "There you are."

Pete smiled. "Time for some pay back."

The two were locked in battle as Mickey had found the trouble makers. "Guys, come with me, you're in danger."

"That is the truth." A voice said behind mickey.

"Judge. You won't have these hearts." Mickey said as he turned.

-Wonderland-

Aqua and Kairi found the Queen. "Your majesty, I have come….."

The Queen faded into a heart which floated to Maleficent.

Selphie smiled. "Now we have the heart."

Kairi looked surprised. "What happened to you?"

Maleficent began to laugh. "She tasted darkness and it was good to her."

Aqua called her keyblade. "We won't let you take that heart back to Elarax."

The women battled for the heart.

- Pride Lands –

Sora and Ventus came too late as they saw Hades leaving.

Soraxess smiled. "Look who just came to the party. Sorry but the fun had gone since three hearts were stolen."

Ventus glared at Soraxess. "Why are you doing this? Is being complete mean that much to you?"

Sora called out his keyblade.

Soraxess looked at them. "Yes, because I want to be my own person and once Master Elarax completes the weapon, I will." They began to fight.

- Neverland–

Leaxar and Elarax were fighting on Captain Hook's ship.

Terra was protecting Hook.

Elarax sighed. "You won't stop me from taking that heart."

"Oh, you are not getting that heart." Learax spoke as he seemed to be losing.

-Castle in the Shadow: Room of Darkness-

Hades appeared and placed the hearts into the cauldron. "Where are those cloaked rats?"

Vanitas turned to Hades. "They escaped while I was fighting off one of the uncontrollable creatures in this realm."

Hades smiled and nodded before leaving.

-Wonderland-

Maleficent faded with the heart as Selphie jumped back. "See you later Kairi."

"Why did you succumb to the darkness?" Kairi asked.

"Because you got Sora and I don't have anyone." Selphie pointed out before she left.

Aqua sighed as she turned to Kairi. "Let's report back to the others."

Kairi nodded as they left.

-Halloween Town-

Pete was defeated as he ran away.

Riku ran over to Mickey was fighting hard Judge Gabranth and helped.

Hades appeared behind the three trouble makers and took their hearts. "Come on, we got orders to return." They left.

Mickey looked down. "We failed."

Riku sighed. "Let's go see how the others did."

- Pride Lands –

Soraxess jumped on a ledge. "Well, I indulged you long enough."

"You distracted us." Ventus got angered by that.

Soraxess left while laughing his head off.

"Come one, let's help the others." Sora smiled as they left.

-Dive into the heart: Leaxar's Mind-

Leaxar fought Elarax both in the real world and in here.

"You know I am stronger in the power of the heart then you." Elarax spoke as he swung.

"I won't let you take that heart." Leaxar said getting hit and falling to his knee. "Darkness will not win in the end, it may seem to take over in the middle but it will never win."

Elarax kicked him to the edge and appeared as Master Xehanort. "You are foolish, but even back then you always were. This is when darkness wins in the end."

Leaxar got up and looked at him.

Elarax smiled. "Leaxar, I will grant you this victory for it will be the only one. Go back to your mediating for you can't stop the darkness this time." He left.

Leaxar felt to his knee and hit the ground.

- Neverland–

Leaxar fell to the ground as Elarax faded away with the darkness.

Terra ran over and caught him. "Master Leaxar. Hold on, we won this battle."

They left the world.

- Destiny islands: Seashore-

Terra arrived with Leaxar first. "Master Leaxar?"

Lexar got up and headed to the mediation room. "Leave me alone."

Terra looked worried as the others arrived.

"Terra, what is wrong?" Aqua said looking at him.

"Yeah, where is Dad?" Ventus looked at him as well.

Terra looked at them. "We fought with Elarax and he is now in the mediation room. Something is wrong, he seems very down since the fight."

Kairi looked down. "I know how he might feel. Selphie… she is with the enemy."

Riku turned. "You mean our sweet and kind hearted Selphie is dark?"

Sora looked surprised.

Ventus sighed. "I will talk to dad." He walked to the room.

Mickey smiled. "Let's get to training so we won't let any more hearts go."

- Destiny islands: Mediation Room-

Leaxar was mediating on what Elarax said.

Ventus walked in. "Dad."

Leaxar didn't answer.

Ventus sat down next to him. "Ok, I do know something is up. Tell me please."

Leaxar opened his eyes. "Can we win? Can I win? Failed the last war."

Ventus sighed. "I know we can win, you can help us to win. We come to you for your wisdom and humor." He smiled.

"I think I don't have the strength to keep that humor in this war. Tell the others that they must choose a leader with a strong heart. My heart is broken in two." Leaxar spoke with sadness.

Ventus got up and looked at him. "Sora is our leader but you are so much more than our master. I will meet you on the platform when you are better." He left to meet the others.

Leaxar closed his eyes and went into his heart.

-Dive into the heart: Leaxar's Mind-

Leaxar sat down as a familiar figure appeared.

Yen Sid sat down next to him. "You are troubled Master Leaxar, you doubt your power of the heart."

Leaxar nodded his head. "How do a fight that much darkness?"

Another figure sat down next to him, it was Eraqus. "How does a man defeat the darkness of the heart? By allow the light inside to fight it. No matter how many people or how much darkness they have."

"The power of your heart is measured by the strength of the values you hold." Yen said. "The power you hold, Master Leaxar, inspires generation to be strong against the darkness."

Leaxar smiled and looked at them both. "Thank you and it was nice to see you again."

"You are welcome, Master Leaxar. We will always be here when you need us. As you were always in our hearts, guiding us." Yen Sid said before fading with a smile.

"Now, show those students and masters how to fight the darkness." Eraqus smiled as he too faded.

Leaxar smiled before going back to the real world.

- Destiny islands: Mediation Room-

Leaxar got up and smiled. "I will, my friends, I will." He left to the Platform.

-Castle in the Shadows: Room of Darkness-

Everyone gathered in the near the Cauldron as the hearts were put in.

Elarax pulled out Hook's heart and added it. "Now we are almost ready, finish the list and add those hearts. Don't worry about the heroes for a while. Leaxar will be out of the game for a while. Soon the last battle will be revealed and our time will begin then."

Soraxess smiled. "Then I will be complete?"

Elarax nodded with a smiled. "Yes, when that happens there will be enough darkness to complete you."

-Destiny islands: Platform-

Leaxar stepped on and smiled. "Hey guys."

Sora smiled. "Hey Master. We are training so we won't lose."

Leaxar sighed and sat down. "We may lose but we won't let the enemy break us."

"Seems like the gang is all here." A familiar voice said above them.

The group turned to see the Origination members sitting on the rafters.

Axel smiled. "Guess who would like to join this merry band against that Elarax person." He jumped down and looked at Leaxar. "Seem like you got them deeply afraid of you."


	9. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth into Light

Chapter 8 – Last Judgments in a Kingdom of Hearts

-Destiny Islands: Mediation Room-

Leaxar looked at the group before him. "For you to learn how this mess began, you must know of the Keyblade war." He closed his eyes.

Axel looked at Sora. "Keyblade war?"

Sora shrugged and looked at Ventus.

"A very important war, the masters in our time talked about it as a very powerful war." Ventus said.

Kairi looked at Ventus. "Is it the war that my grandmother spoke of?"

Aqua nodded before everything became dark.

-Realm of Keys -

Leaxar looked at the group as they arrived. "These are my memories of the past."

A young man ran past the group and turned to see his friends. "Come on, we have to attend the meeting of the masters."

One of his friends caught up with him. "Hey, all of us newer masters would like to attend the festival, Leaxar."

Young Leaxar smiled. "Oh, we will be in time for the festival's best parts but we do have a duty to the King and the Elder masters." He ran up ahead.

"I see where Ven gets his looks from." Aqua said as he looks at Younger Leaxar and Ven.

Leaxar looked at the Castle. "Castle of the great Keyblade Wielders." He began to run towards the castle.

Sora and his friends followed.

-Castle of Keys –

They made their way up to the throne room.

Young Leaxar had taken his place on a chair.

"We should revive the X-blade." One of the keyblade masters got up and spoke. "Our kingdom is suffering from the chosen mistakes."

"No, that weapon must not be revived. No matter how bad it gets, the power of that blade will destroy us." Another argued.

"I agree with reviving the Blade." Soon a few people began to argue.

"Silence!" The king yelled as he got up. "I decide what should happen and I want a good case from both parties."

Young Leaxar stands up. "I will make the case against the Revival of the X-blade. Who will be my opponent?"

"Wow, you know who to take the power." Axel joked.

Sora sighed and looked at Axel. "Axel, look over there."

Soon a fellow master got up and smiled. "Master Leaxar, I will make for the Revival of the X-Blade."

The king smiled. "Come forth Masters and let the case against it go first."

Young Leaxar walked to the center and turned to the king. "Your Majesty, the legendary X-blade has the power of our Kingdom Hearts, the very source of keyblades and other items. That power must not be unleashed upon this world or we may very well end it. I have faith that our people will survive our mistakes and not hate us for them. So, I seek that you do not order the revival of the X-Blade."

"Very good, now for the Revival." The king spoke.

The other master turned to face the King. "Your Masjesty, as stated by Leaxar, the X-blade does have the power of our Kingdom Hearts but are we not responsible enough to handle the power. With the power, we can fix the mistakes and be a better help to our people. I implore you to give us the order so we start being a glorious kingdom once again."

"We are already a grand kingdom, what we can fix is by our own hands." Young Leaxar said to the other master. "My friend, I ask you and all those who seek the power of this blade to forget it."

"My friend, we are already feeling the effect of this darkness as we have crime in our kingdom." The other said. "Many do agree with the revival, we must set things right."

"But at the cost of our own people and Kingdom? I ask you will go that far to fix our mistakes." Young Leaxar pointed out.

The other turned to those who agree with him and he nodded. "We have agreed to do whatever it takes for if it gets worse than we can't even do this to save ourselves."

The king sighed as he turned to young Leaxar. "I agree with your case, No Revival."

The other put up his hands as part of the masters got up. "Sorry, your Majesty, but we will do whatever it takes."

Young Leaxar looked at them. "I beg you not to do this."

"Too late, we decided to go on ahead." The group left as the king looked at those who stayed.

Terra looked at Leaxar and young Leaxar who had a saddened face on him.

"I declare that those who seek the blade, rebels to the crown." The king said as he sat back down. "I hear by order all rebels to be banished under pain of death."

"That is when we realized a war had begun and our king was slipping into darkness." Leaxar said as looked at them. "This realm was what all worlds came from."

Sora looked at him. "So basically this war broke this realm and created what we know today?"

Aqua nodded with Terra. "Yes, this was a major event."

Leaxar began to leave. "I have a festival to attend."

Everyone followed him.

-City of Duran –

Leaxar arrived as they began to play music.

Young Leaxar sat down next to a table and watched the dancing.

A young woman came over and bowed. "My love, will you join me in the dancing?"

Young Leaxar got up and placed his mug on the table with a smile. "Yes, my love, I will."

The two began to dance with the other masters.

Leaxar sat down and watched with the same smiled.

"Let me guess, girlfriend?" Axel looked at the two.

Sora, Kairi, Terra and Aqua gave him a look.

"Close, she was my wife and Ven's mother. You were at there with one of my closest friends." Leaxar pointed out a little baby in the arms of a master.

Kairi, Aqua and Larxene gave out an awwww after looking at baby Ven.

Ven turned red. "Dad."

Leaxar began to laugh. "Sorry but this is my past so I have to point out a few things."

Axel thought he saw someone looking like Xemnas and pointed to him. "Is that who I think it is?"

Sora looked closer. "It looks like Xehanort."

"That is because he is. Those two, right next to him, is Yen Sid and …"

"Our master." Terra and Aqua looked surprised.

Soon the dancing was done and the two went over to get Baby Ven.

"My love, a fear has appeared in my heart. Today at the meeting, some masters have broken away and seeking the X-blade." Young Leaxar looked at her. "I may have to go off to war."

The young women smiled and kissed him. "Come back safe, ok?"

"As a Master, I will to you and Ven." Young Leaxar said.

"You failed that promise." Ven pointed out.

Leaxar nodded as they appeared on a battle field.

-Keyblade Graveyard-

"Many battles were fought and one last battle would decide the fate of the realm." Leaxar said as the final battle played out.

"Wow, many keyblade wielders fought." Sora looked around him.

"Yes and died." Leaxar said as a few feet away, he was killed and his heart cut up.

Soon after the battle, the realm began to rip apart and be plunged into darkness. Soon worlds formed from the remains and two realms appeared with another in between.

-Raidant Garden-

Young Xehanort, Yen Sid and Eraqus landed on that world.

"Ok, to avoid another war, let's forget about the x-blade." Yen Sid spoke.

"I second that." Eraqus nodded.

"Ok, I too will give up on the blade." Xehanort sighed in defeat and helped Eraqus.

Soon they left for their own worlds but Xehanort lied as he pulled out a heart full of darkness. "I must do my research on how to make the blade."

-Destiny Islands: Mediation Room-

Soon everyone woke up and looked around.

Leaxar opened his eyes. "That was the Keyblade war. Those three survived as masters and carried on the traditions."

Sora looked at him. "So have you figured out what Elarax is planning?"

Leaxar looked at him and shook his head. "From what I have gathered, he is using dark hearts to create or power a weapon. We both know that the time is getting closer to the final battle." He got up and yawned. "We train and build up our strength while getting people to safety."

Sora nodded as they got up.

Everybody but Sora and Leaxar left the room.

Leaxar looked at him. "It is time for you to know your role as leader."

"Me? Leader? You got some mistake, I can't lead." Sora said.

Leaxar shook his head. "You have the skill to lead these people to a brighter future. My time is nearing so I leave everything up to you."

Sora looked sad. "But I and Ventus don't want you to go."

Leaxar smiled. "I will never be truly gone as long as you have this." He pointed to his heart. "All those you want to meet are inside there. All you have to do is look."

Sora nodded before leaving.

Leaxar sighed as he looked up. "Elarax, I will finish this in the final battle."

-Castle in the shadows: Platform-

Elarax was looking up as he seemed to get the message from Leaxar. "Oh, you will try but soon enough the final battle will belong to us." He turned to Soraxess and smiled. "We are almost done collecting hearts and I do need something. In a few days I will have the Mark of mastery, so will Leaxar. You need to train even harder with Pete."

Soraxess nodded as he went to train with Pete.

Elarax looked at the darkness. "I know who will pass that Exam but do you?"

-Underworld: Hades room-

Hades was sitting in a chair as he watched the Heartless attack the worlds with Maleficent.

Maleficent smiled at the destruction. "You know, this is the most fun I have had in ages."

Hades smiled at her. "Well, after you become a master, we will have even more fun with that brat and his friends out of the way."

Maleficent nodded to that. "Once that brat is out of the way, we become rulers of the worlds."

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

"Finally." Cid said as the computer finished. "Oh, these weapon ideas don't look good."

Merlin looked over and gasped. "Especially the one that used the Black Cauldron."

"What is that?" Cid asked not knowing what that is.

"It is a very dangerous weapon that can create darkness with a single heart. With the power of all those hearts they collected then it is no wonder the level of darkness now a days." Merlin said pulling out a pot.

"Ok, what are you doing?" Cid asked as he gets up.

"Calling three friends of mine and seeing if they have the cauldron." Merlin said as the witches of Morva appeared in the water.

"What is it, merlin?" Orddu looked at him.

"Orddu, did you happen to Bargian off the cauldron of Arawn?" Merlin asked with worry.

"Yes, to a man called Elarax. He tricked us and now darkness is running rampant." Orddu nodded her head. "We just got it back from Taran and his friends then he appeared."

Merlin put his hand to his face in sorrow. "Well our worst fears have come to life. I need you young women to come over. It's time to inform Sora and Leaxar."

"Did you say Leaxar?" Orddu looked at her sisters.

"Yes, Why?" Merlin asked the sisters.

"Leaxar was one of the people traveling with Taran." Orddu told him everything.

"Seems like we do have to inform him right away." Merlin said as he began to look at the others in the room.


	10. Chapter 9

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth into Light

Chapter 9 – Master are revealed

-Destiny Islands: Platform-

Merlin appeared as the training began. "Leaxar, may I have a word with you? It's about the black cauldron."

Leaxar nodded before they left the others to train.

-Destiny Islands: Seashore-

"Ok Merlin, what have you found out?" Leaxar looked at him.

Merlin sighed. "Elarax has the cauldron."

Leaxar took a step back. "I see what the darkness has in store for us. Sora must learn about this cauldron and make a choice on it."

"What do you mean Sora has to make a choice?" Merlin asks confused.

"Sora is the hero that leads this group and it's about high time for him to learn his role." Leaxar sighed as he looked up. "A few days and my task will change."

Merlin nodded and called over Sora.

Sora looked at the two. "What is going on?"

Leaxar smiled. "We are going on a trip to some friends of mine."

-Castle in the Shadow: Room of Darkness-

Soon the cauldron had all the dark hearts on the list and was ready for the next phase of Elarax's plan.

Elarax smiled as he moved towards it. "Complete this change in this body and allow the rebirth of a master." Soon darkness moved around him.

Soraxess, Vanitas and Selphie were smiling as they watched the historic event. Hades, Maleficent and Judge Gabranth were just watching.

Elarax's heart soon fell into the cauldron as he looked at them. "Now, I shall unleash some of this power upon the worlds." He raised his hand as countless heartless and unversed rose in the dark realm and marched towards the worlds.

Maleficent smiled as she turned. "Master Elarax…"

"Elarax is no more, I am now Master Xehanort."

-Radiant Garden: Refugee area-

Leaxar and Sora were teleported to the place where they are helping those who lost their worlds.

A familiar humanoid beast tackled Leaxar. "Kind Knight, you came. Gurgi was worried that you fell to the darkness."

Sora was laughing as Leaxar got up and placed Gurgi on his shoulder.

Leaxar looked at Gurgi. "I need to talk to Taran and the Princess. Will you help?"

"Yes Gurgi knows where they are staying." Gurgi pointed to the group.

Soon the group meets with the others.

Taran smiled at Leaxar. "Sir Leaxar, we were worried about you."

"Sir Leaxar, who is your friend?" Eilonwy said as she smiles at Sora and Leaxar.

"He is my student and the leader of the forces against Master Elarax. I came for him to learn about the Black Cauldron since out enemy is using it." Leaxar said as he sat down next to Eilonwy.

Fflam looked at him. "You are not serious. If the enemy has the Black Cauldron then they could unleash unspeakable horrors upon this world."

Sora looked at them. "Can someone explain this Cauldron?"

Taran sighed. "The Cauldron was used to seal up a powerful king of darkness, a person called the Horned King used it to create undead but we stopped him with the help of Sir Leaxar."

"So that is what those dark dogs are using against us." Another familiar voice spoke. "Seems like around here, you lad are quite the hero."

Leaxar turned to see Amelia. "Hey, Captain Amelia."

Behind her was the crew from Atlantis and RLS Legacy.

Sora looked at them before Leaxar. "Seems like you did some great thing before this war."

Leaxar nodded. "It is my job as a master to help people. It nice to see you guys again."

Audrey hugged Leaxar. "We heard from Leon that you are fighting against the dark king Elarax. Everybody from all the worlds is here to help with your cause."

Leaxar looked over at Sora. "It is his cause and I am merely his teacher along worth three other people."

Taran looked at Sora. "Well, if Sir Leaxar think you are a leader then we all will follow your leadership."

Sora smiled as he bowed.

Leaxar turned to Sora. "Now I must ask you what will do you against Elarax and the Black Cauldron."

Sora looked down. "From what I was told, this cauldron must be stopped but it must be in Elarax's castle. We don't know where it is and we aren't powerful enough to attack the castle. I don't know, Master Leaxar."

Leaxar sighed and patted him on the back. "That's good, if you don't know then ask those around you."

Sora nodded and looked at the group as Leon's gang appeared. "What shall we do with Elarax's group and the Cauldron?"

"Well that is easy." Leon smiled. "We wait until you and the others have become masters and wait until the enemy attacks us here."

"That way there forces with be split in two." Amelia said as he looked at Sora. "We all have faith in you."

Sora nodded and smiled at the group before Leaxar.

"Are you ready to accept this way of action?" Leaxar looked at him.

"Yes, Master Leaxar. I am ready to train heavily to become a master and go with Leon's plan." Sora spoke with confidence.

"Then I would suggest you tell these guys to build up strength and let's head back so we can train with the others hard." Leaxar said.

-Castle in the Shadow: Platform-

Xehanort looked out at the darkness. "The pieces are moving in the match, Master Leaxar, and soon I will win against the light."

Below him, Maleficent and Soraxess were training with Pete so they become Masters of the Keyblade.

"Only two will make it as Masters." Xehanor smiled.

-Realm of Darkness-

A figure moved towards Twilight Town. "Better meet my newest travel companion; sure he will like a chess game." He blond hair was flowing past as he walked.

-Destiny Islands: Platform-

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Ventus began to train.

Leaxar was helping them as Aqua, Terra and Mickey watched.

A few days had passed and Leaxar looked at them. "You are ready for the Mark of Mastery Exam. You will face your opponent in your heart and on this platform. We masters will watch and after the battles will decide the masters. Remember, fight like you mean it without trying to harm your opponent."

Riku and Kairi chose the fight each other while Sora and Ventus decided the same.

-Castle in the Shadow: Platform-

Xehanort looked at the three and smiled. "It is time for you to pass the Exam. Maleficent you shall face Pete, Soraxess you shall face Judge Gabranth. Those who are left in their battles will become Masters."

Soon the battles began as all four fighters were aiming to kill their opponent.

-Dive into the Heart: Station of Mastery-

Sora and Ventus went at each other will all they got without trying to kill each other.

On another Station, Riku and Kairi fought the same way.

Leaxar was watching from high above.

-Destiny Islands: Platform-

Aqua, Mickey and Terra were watching the battle.

Mickey smiled. "They do have the mark."

"Wait and see, Master Leaxar said I had the mark when my own teacher thought I didn't have it." Terra pointed out.

Aqua nodded. "I have faith in these children."

"We all do." Mickey looked at the battles.

-Castle in the Shadow: Platform-

Soraxess blocked the attack from Gabranth and drove his keyblade into his heart. "I will become a master." He pulled it out and smiled.

Gabranth fell down to his knee. "So this is how it ends for me." As the wound began to show, he began to fade to his heart.

Soraxess took the heart and absorbed the darkness. "One step closer to becoming complete."

-Dive into the Heart: Station of Mastery-

Soon all four keyblade wielders fell through the station and on a bigger one.

"Work as a team against your enemy." Leaxar said as he landed on the station and summoned his keyblade.

They nodded as they battled him in the ever changing station.

-Castle in the Shadow: Platform-

Maleficent smiled as Pete was exhausted.

Pete looked at her. "Guess this is the end for me. Finish it Maleficent, I will have one final use before I kick the bucket."

Maleficent nodded and sighed. "You did have your use." She finished him off with magic. "Being a source of amusement."

Both Soraxess and Maleficent looked up at Xehanort.

Xehanort smiled. "You two have become masters, get ready for I will send you with Selphie to attack our enemy at their camp."

-Radiant Garden: Gate-

Leon saw countless heartless heading their way. "Sound the alarm, they finally came to the party."

Aerith nodded and ran to tell Merlin.

Leon pulled out his weapon and smiled. "Time to fight."

-Destiny Islands: Platform-

Kairi, Riku, Ventus and Sora stopped as Leaxar opened his eyes.

Leaxar turned to the others and they commutated through looks.

Sora looked nervous.

Leaxar nodded at the group. "You all have the mark."

The group began to cheer and relax a bit.

"But now it is time. The darkness marches towards Radiant Garden." Leaxar gets up and looks up to see Axel. "I need you to come with us while your friends help out Radiant Garden."

Ventus looked at Leaxar and smiled. "I understand."

Everybody got ready as the origination members left without Axel. Leaxar told him to remember where the castle was.

Axel sighed and smiled. "I got it memorized."

-Radiant Garden: Gate-

Leon began to fight off the heartless as more heroes joined in. "Man, this is a work out."

"You can say that again." Taran said as he swung his sword.

Merlin was blasting heartless left and right with his magic. "Too many heartless."

"For your magic maybe bur for my technology…" Cid said as he blasted away a group of Heartless with a rocket luncher. "It is a matter of tactic."

Cloud jumped on the ledge to see Selphie. "So you must be the girl Kairi told me to save."

"Kairi said that? Must be her sad attempt to her redemption." Selphie said as he began to fight Cloud with her jump rope.

Maleficent and Soraxess soon joined the battle while Hades began to take on a few heroes.

-Castle in the Shadow: Gate-

The group arrived at the gate.

Axel looked at it and saw past it Vanitas. "Ven, think your battle is coming up."

Ventus looked at Vanitas with a sharp glare. "Guess you can't have one without the other."

Vanitas laughed as he summoned tons of heartless and unversed. "These are to keep your pals busy while we fight."

Leaxar sighed. "Guys take care of the darkness here, Axel, we are going to say hello to Elarax." The two left as the others battled. Ventus and Vanitas began their rematch.

-Castle in the Shadow: Room of Darkness-

Leaxar and Axel arrived to see Xehanort. "Your time has come Elarax."

Xehanort began to laugh. "Elarax is gone, I am Xehanort." He summoned his keyblade and got into armor.

Axel got his Chakrams out and smiled. "Let's kick off this party burning hot."

Leaxar nodded as he got his keyblade.

Xehanort looked up as the Kingdom Hearts began to be pulled towards the Cauldron. "I will win." He began to attack.


	11. Chapter 10

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth into Light

Chapter 10 – Price of Victory

-Radiant Garden: Gate-

Leon fought on as his friends pushed back the forces.

Merlin saw Maleficent and began to fight her. "When do you become a Keyblade Wielder?"

Maleficent smiled. "Before I became a master." She fought merlin with her weakest magic.

A few others joined in the battle and she began to get more serious.

-Radiant Garden: Great Maw-

Soraxess was fighting off Aerith and Cid. "This will be easy." He sent a dark Firaga at the two.

Aerith blocked the attack. "Well he was not kidding when he said this was going to be fun."

Cid nodded and fired off a rocket. "He has skills of a Keyblade Master."

Soraxess used Aeroaga to move the rocket. "That is because I am a master."

-Radiant Garden: Bailey-

Hades took on a whole group of heroes. "There are a whole lot of you brats."

Taran looked at the others. "Let's show this guy with power of our strength."

Hades looked at them. "Man this is getting hot." He began to burn.

-Radiant Garden: Dark Depths-

Cloud and Selphie fought hard. "Why are you fighting?"

Selphie looked at him as they fought. "Because you have that Aerith person like the rest of you, I have no one for my own."

"I see that darkness took your heart and warped it. You have people that could be yours." Cloud blocked the attacks.

"That is a lie, no one has looked at me like that." Selphie said as her attack got worse.

-Castle in the Shadow: Platform-

Everybody was fighting off the Heartless and Unversed.

Aqua looked at Riku. "Go over to Mickey and Terra, I will help Kairi."

Riku nodded as helped Mickey and Terra.

-Castle in the Shadow: Throne Room-

Ventus and Vanitas duel fiercely.

Vanitas smiled. "You know, I will take over again."

Ventus glared at him. "Not on your life."

-Sunset Terrace: Sunset Hill-

Ansem the Wise appeared next to a table and pulled out a chess board. He set it up and sat down. "Now to wait for my friend."

A person sat across from him, it looked like a ghost of an older looking Ventus. "Sorry to have kept you waiting my friend."

"Will you answer me this before we start? How come we all arrived in different times?" Ansem sighed.

"That is because the war's power disrupted time as well." The ghost told him before making the first move. "The three keyblade masters arrived first, then you before the others. We five remember everything as others soon forgot and made legends about the war. Your turn."

Ansem made a move. "That would explain it. Your turn." He smiled at the ghost.

-Castle in the Shadow: Room of Darkness-

Leaxar and Xehanort were locked in battle as Axel broke through to attack him.

Xehanort blocked and smiled. "You can't win."

The kingdom hearts got even closer.

Leaxar closed his eyes before continuing the battle.

-Radiant Garden: Bailey-

"Damn this place is too hot." Hades said as he faded away.

Taran smiled. "Let's go help our friends."

The group ran to help the others.

-Castle in the Shadow: Throne Room-

Ventus was wounded as Vanitas stood over him. "I won't give up."

Vanitas smiled before they merged.

Dark Ventus walked out to meet his former friends.

-Dive into the Heart: Original Soul World-

Ventus and Vanitas began to fight over who gets the body.

Ventus looked at Vanitas. "I will win."

Vanitas shook his head. "You will be broken."

-Castle in the Shadow: Platform-

Soon Dark Ventus walked out and looked at his friends as the creatures left. "Time to take care of the trash." He summoned both his keyblades. "I don't need the blade for this."

Aqua and Terra looked worried as they turned to face Dark Ventus. "This was our mistake."

Sora called both Oblivion and OathKeeper before changing into Final Drive. "I will take care of Ven."

Riku, Kairi and Mickey stepped up. "We will help you."

Dark Ven smiled as they began to battle.

-Radiant Garden: Gate-

Maleficent was blasted away from the heroes and began to take breaths. "Seems like the old man still has power."

Merlin got mad. "Who are you calling an old man?" He sent all the ultimate spells at Maleficent.

Maleficent closed her eyes before a wall of flames appeared.

Hades appeared and looked at her. "This place is too hot for us to be in." He put out his hand.

Maleficent smiled and took his hand. "Thanks, I think we should leave."

Hades smiled. "Great minds think like. One stop trip to my place, coming right up." They faded to his place.

Merlin smiled."That is my win."

Jim shook his head. "No, my win."

Merlin got mad again. "If Hades didn't block my magic then it would be a clear my win."

"Guys let's got help the others." Taran said as they left.

-Castle in the Shadow: Room of Darkness-

Axel was thrown into a wall. "This is more fun I had in a while."

Leaxar jumped from a good swing. "This has been ages since I fought this hard."

Xehanort still smiled as the cauldron began to consume the Kingdom hearts. "Soon I will end you all."

Leaxar sighed. "In your dreams." He continued the fight.

-Dive into the Heart: Original Soul World-

Ventus was gaining ground against Vanitas. "I won't let you win."

Vanitas smiled as he countered. "Even if you win here, I will always be around to try again."

"Then I will always fight back." Ventus said.

-Radiant Garden: Great Maw-

Soraxess looked at the new comers and smiled. "This will be fun."

Soon the defeat Soraxess as Aerith walked to him. "Why do you keep such darkness in your heart?"

"Do I have a choice? Once I am complete with darkness, I won't need to worry about trivial things like that." Soraxess fell to one knee. "I seek to be complete."

Aerith sighed and hugged him. "Then why not have a heart of light?"

Soraxess became confused before leaving. "I need to help my friend at the castle."

Taran looked ahead. "Seems like Cloud got this one and we got more heartless."

Merlin gave a why me sigh. "Let's get this over with."

-Castle in the Shadow: Platform-

Dark Ventus held his own against the four Keyblade masters.

Soraxess appeared and was healed by the darkness. "Seems like I am in time for the fun."

Aqua and Terra looked at him. "We will deal with Soraxess."

Mickey nodded as they fought.

Soon both battles merged as Soraxess and Dark Ventus protected each other.

-Castle in the Shadow: Room of Darkness-

Most of the Kingdom Hearts was consumed by Cauldron.

Xehanort began to laugh. "Now witness the final sacrifice to the cauldron."

After the cauldron consumed the Kingdom Hearts, more heartless and unversed appeared as they numbered in the millions. They all marched to reinforce their brothers in Radiant Garden.

Xehanort grew stronger as he appeared behind the cauldron.

Axel looked at him. "Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Fight Leaxar?" He turned to see Leaxar.

Leaxar fell to his hands and knees like all hope was lost.

Xehanort smiled. "Seems like our friend has lost his hope."

-Dive into the Heart: Original Soul World-

Vanitas got allot stronger as the cauldron empowered him. "Now is my time."

Ventus was sent to the edge as he almost fell.

-Castle in the Shadow: Platform-

Dark Ventus and Soraxess grew powerful as the fought.

Mickey was losing ground. "They seemed to gain more power."

Sora nodded. "But that didn't stop us before."

Riku smiled. "Let's finish this so we can help Master Leaxar."

-Radiant Garden: Dark Depths –

Selphie smiles as her attack got even darker.

Cloud sighed. "Seems like you are drawing power from the cauldron. Leaxar, stop the cauldron."

-Radiant Garden: Great Maw-

Cid used his scope to see the millions of Heartless and Unversed heading their way. "Well, we are going to need a long rest after this. A whole world of them is heading our way."

Leon sighed. "We will make out last stand here. For Master Leaxar and Sora."

"For Master and Sora." The other heroes said as they began to fight back the heartless and the unversed.

Merlin was pinned in the corner was saved by a rocket from Cid.

Aerith and several heroes began to heal those wounded. "Let's hope that we can survive this."

-Castle in the Shadow: Room of Darkness-

Leaxar remembered something Orrdu said about the cauldron. _Only a living soul, who enters of his own will, can stop the power of the cauldron. _"Axel, tell the others I will be in their hearts."

Axel looked at him. "You were a great man, Master Leaxar." He left to get the others out of the area.

Xehanort smiled. "Seems like you will die before the power of the cauldron."

Leaxar got up and smiled. "Yes, I will but I am taking you with me." He grabbed Xehanort and tossed both of them into the cauldron.

Soon the Cauldron began to glow as it consumes the darkness it created. Hearts began to spring out and land in Radiant Garden. One sent to Twilight town. The castle began to collapse as the only hearts trapped inside is Xehanort and a few others. A final wave of energy was sent out.

-Castle in the Shadow: Platform-

Axel appeared and looked at them. "Run, this place is going to go."

Soraxess left before the wave hit.

Everybody ran back to Radiant Garden.

-Dive into the Heart: Original Soul World-

Vanitas began to fall to his knees. "Well time for us to go back."

Ventus smiled. "Master Leaxar did it."

The two merged into one being.

-Radiant Garden: Gate-

The heroes were pushed back to the gate but the creatures began to be pulled back as Selphie fell.

Cloud caught her and handed her to Aerith. "They did it."

Aerith nodded. "Let's go great them at Merlin's.

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

Sora and the group arrived at the house.

Ventus looked around and looked worried. "Where is dad?"

Axel looked at him sadly. "He said that he will be in all our hearts."

Merlin looked down with the rest. "We will make the Refugee area, Leaxar's Court and hold a funeral for him."

Soon the Wave hit the Garden and everything went back to its normal state. Even the Origination got back their hearts but Axel who already got his.

-Sunset Terrace: Sunset Hill-

The ghost became a physical man as he made the last move. "Check Mate."

Ansem smiled. "So, what will you do now?"

"I will change my name to Alex." The man said as he smiled.

Larxene appeared and looked at Alex. "Well, thanks to you, I have a Heart."

Alex smile turned akward as he looked at Larxene. "Well I do need someone to travel with."

Larxene smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Alex, I will keep my name since I kind of like it."

Ansem laughed. "Seems like you got a new one."

Both Alex and Larxene glared at him.


	12. Chapter 11

Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth into Light

Chapter 11 – Sadden hearts and an adventurous one

-Radiant Garden: Leaxar's Court-

Everyone gathered for the funeral of Leaxar, only Larxene was gone from the group. Everybody was in sorrow as most went to tears. Ansem was there but a few hours early were talking to Alex.

-Twilight town-

A few hours earlier.

Ansem looked at Alex and Larxene. "I will attend the funeral."

Alex smiled. "Why don't you start off the funeral with a few words?"

Ansem smiled. "What do I say on how unique you were?"

Larxene sighed. "Well, describe how he grew until he finally died."

"Unlike your father, you are wiser then he was. Starting the Keyblade war, even you spoke against it." Alex said.

Ansem nodded and turned from the two. "Hope you two have fun on your journey."

Larxene smiled. "We will, someone has to take care of Alex."

Alex turned red. "Am I that useless?"

Larxene nodded. "When you are wounded, yes."

Ansem began to laugh. "See you two later."

Alex summoned his Glider and rode off with Larxene.

-Radiant Garden: Leaxar's Court-

Ansem got up and walked to the Statue. "Let me start off this funeral for our friend by speaking of his growth. When he became a student under the king, my father, he soon became a Master. During the keyblade war, he grew to become a legendary figure. Then as he came back and helped us, he grew in our hearts. His wisdom and kindness will be part of his legacy. So will be those he taught to become Masters themselves. In Honor of Master Leaxar, I make today the festival of Masters and let us remember the good he did." He walked away from the statue to his seat.

Sora walked up and had tears in his eyes. "I won't forget the first time I saw Master Leaxar, I mistook him for a heartless. Soon all of us he taught became like his family, one actually was his family. We will honor his name and his legacy by filling his example of a master." He walked away to sit next to Kairi who was also crying."

Ventus walked up and was holding the keyblade of his father. "My dad, was a great man and even though he was not there for most of my life. He did make it up with the time he shared with me and the others he trained. Right now, I know he would say as long as you remember your heart that he will always be there. I will live up to the name he had given me and help others."

Jim got up. "Master Leaxar, first appeared on the ship we were in as part of the crew. We were attacked by heartless and our own crew turned one us, he stayed by our side. He will always be part of our crew."

Milo stood up. "Master Leaxar was hired as my bodyguard and that the best move that was made for us. The crew disliked his at first but he was warmed up to. He is the true hero that saved Atlantis."

Taran walked to the statue. "Sir Leaxar was in the dungeon when I was thrown in. Soon we were saved and he began to help me understand true heroics were. With his help we defeated the cauldron the first time, he is the hero of this legend."

Fflam sat next to the statue. "This is called the Journey of Leaxar." He began to play and once he finished everyone nodded in approval. "As starting a new tradition, This song will be played on this day on the festival so remind us who we honor."

Soon the Festival of Masters began and everyone had fun.

Ventus was retelling his father's stories and coming up with a few jokes of his own.

Merlin was doing magic tricks with the technology of Cid.

Cid getting angry afterwards.

Sora and Kairi were sitting at the masters' table talking about things.

Riku and Mickey began to duel.

Terra and Aqua were helping out.

Selphie had caught the eye of Ventus.

Leon and Cloud were having a few drinks.

People enjoyed what Leaxar left to them without knowing that he was still alive.

Ansem began to judge the battle between Riku and Mickey.

-Underworld-

Hades and Maleficent were enjoying their freedom by planning.

"So we must take out Terra, Aqua and Mickey before we defeat Sora." Maleficent pointed out. 

"I like the way you plan the demise of others." Hades said as they kissed.

-Realm of Darkness-

Soraxess began to wander the realm looking for the cauldron. "That power could complete me."

-Morva-

Orrdu placed the Black Cauldron safely in the ground as it was hidden by other cauldrons. "We made a deal with Merlin to not Bargain this thing off again."

- Tiana's restaurant –

Alex and Larxene were enjoying food.

Larxene had a dress on and not the cloak.

Alex smiled. "You look better in a dress."

Larxene smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

-Radiant Garden: Leaxar's Court-

As the festival ended, the group gathered around the statue. "Master Leaxar, we will always remember you."

Ventus looked over at Sora. "So what do we do know?"

Sora smiled. "Well, let's rest while we can."

Kairi leans on him. "Sounds good."

Selphie looks over at Ventus. "Hey, if you don't have a place to stay, we have a quest room."

Ventus smiled. "Thanls Selphie."

Riku looked over at Mickey, Aqua and Terra. "We will be on active duty, making sure that Maleficent and Soraxess don't cause too much trouble."

Sora nodded. "Let's go."

The group left as everything was back to normal.

-Radiant Garden: Castle of Keys-

Ansem looked over at the active masters. "So what happened to the hearts that were collected?"

Mickey smiled. "They went back to their worlds."

Ansem smiled that is good."

-Destiny Islands: Seashore-

Sora and Kairi shared a Paopu Fruit on the beach.

Kairi cuddled next to Sora. "I am glad things settled down."

Sora smiled. "Me too, we rarely got time alone."

Kairi nodded and kissed him. "Now we got some time to be alone."

-Destiny Islands: Selphie's house-

Ventus placed his things in his room and helped Selphie with the cooking.

Selphie smiled. "You know, it is kind of relaxing having a Keyblade Master in the house."

Ventus nodded and looked at her as he cooks. "Thanks for allowing me to stay here."

"Don't worry, besides I kind of like you." Selphie said turning a bit red.

Ventus hugged her. "And I like you too."

-Destiny Islands: Mediation Room-

Mr. Arrow's hat, the king's necklace and a horn from the horned king were placed in front of Alex's Mediation area. A few new items were added, including a picture of him and his students.


End file.
